


Lies (Jamilton)

by LonesomeHunter5



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Past Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Top Thomas Jefferson, mullette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonesomeHunter5/pseuds/LonesomeHunter5
Summary: Here this for the Hamilton fans who ship Jefferson and Hamilton. I got curious because I like Hamilton and I was looking at ships and one that caught my eye was this ship. So many creative stories about these two.Alexander Hamilton has started to go to college. His friends are all by his side. Well when it comes to finding out who his dorm buddy is, Hamilton finds out his worst enemy is his roommate.Thomas Jefferson has bragged about him having a girlfriend. So Aaron Burr asks for him to bring her for drinks. Here's the thing, Thomas lied. So he has to come up with a plan fast. He gets an idea after he finds out Hamilton is his roommate.





	1. Chapter 1

Alexander was happy he made it to collage. His grades were amazing and everyone thought he was perfect. Well, except for a few people. Like Thomas Jefferson. He loathes him. Well to Hamilton the feeling is mutual. Alex was heading down a corridor that lead to his dorm. He had no idea who he was going to spend most of his college life with but he hoped it was someone like Laurens or Burr or Lafayette. He would get along with Peggy or Eliza but they can't share a dorm with girls.

"Mon ami! Alex wait up!" Alex knew that voice from anywhere.

"Lafayette! It's so nice to see you!" He shouted. Lafayette caught up with his friend and hugged him.

"It's been ages. Or well three months." Lafayette laughed. Alex chuckled.

"Ye. How was you trip to France?" Alex asked.

"Well, I loved it. Well obviously, I come from there. I got presents for everyone. Here I have yours in this bag." Lafayette started to rummage through the bag. Then he found it. He handed it to Alex. It was a book that Alex had wanted. It was called the count of Monte Cristo. And it was a first edition book.

"Oh my.... Laf, you really didn't have to do this. This must have cost you lots of money." Lafayette laughed.

"Non, non. I met a friend who was on a holiday in France and he handed me the book saying a family member got him it but he didn't like the book so he told me to keep it. I knew you would love it." Okay that was partly a lie. It did cost Lafayette money but he just wanted to see his friends happy.

"Well thank you. I'll start reading after I've done some work." Both laughed and carried on walking down the hall. Finally Alex made it to his dorm.

"Is this your stop?" Lafayette questioned. Alex nodded and bid a farewell to his friend. Quickly Alex unlocked the door and walked in. It seemed quite. That must mean his room mate wasn't there. Alex was happy because he gets to choose a room first. Alex walks in and closed the door. He then walked to the first bedroom that was on the right. The room looked nice but was a little small. He checked the other and noticed that it was a little bigger. Alex smiled and took that room. He threw his bag on the bed and closed the door. Then he started to unpack and set everything in place. After a few minutes everything was in place. Alex smiled and grabbed his laptop. Then he opened it and started to add more on his essay. It was fun to write. 

.

"So, TJeffs when do we meet your girlfriend?" Burr asked. Thomas smiled.

"I don't know maybe when she wants. Or when there's a gathering." Burr rolled his eyes. Then an idea popped in his head.

"I know. Invite her out this weekend. We don't have class anytime this week so it gives you enough time to ask her. Also to prove she's real on Friday please show he text messages of her. Because you've been stalling and I just want to see if you have a girlfriend." Jefferson gave a smug smirk. 

"Of course she's real. And of course I'm will bring her to whatever were doing this weekend. I'll show ya. She's as real as me standing here." Burr laughed and shook his head.

"Ye. I would love you to prove me wrong." Jefferson just crossed his arms and stopped walking.

"Welp. This is my dorm. Bye Arron Burr Sir." Burr growled at him. Only Alex would say that and even then it annoyed him. Jefferson pushed on the door, hoping his roommate had left the door open. Well if his roommate was there yet. To his luck the door was unlocked. He smiled and walked in, as soon as he walked in he noticed that one of the rooms had been taken. In other collages you would have to share the same room. Jefferson thanked that he could get some personal space. He walked to the first room and walked in. He threw his bag on the bed and walked next door. He gently knocked but no answer. Jefferson shrugged and pushed the door open.

"Hello.... No fuckin' way." Jefferson knew that voice. He looked at the person and his jaw dropped. Alexander Hamilton was his roommate. No. No. No this couldn't have been happening.

"Oh hell no! I ain't sharing a dorm with you!" He growled. Hamilton glared at Jefferson.

"Well. We have too. So get used to it and also don't talk to me." Hamilton made the rules very clear.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Then Jefferson closed the door and went to unpack. While unpacking he was trying to think of a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know

Jefferson had finished unpacking and he was now sitting in the small living room watching TV. He was watching a weather forecast. 

"So through the day there will be a storm. So you should bring your umbrellas if you're thinking of going out to day." Jefferson sighed. He didn't want to go out in a storm. Looks like he's stuck with Hamilton for the day. Just as Jefferson turned the channel over he heard thunder then rain rushing down. Thomas cringed at the loud noise. All of a sudden he started to hear sobs and screaming. Jefferson froze, thinking he was hearing things until another thunder clap when he heard it again. Jefferson quickly got up and rushed to Alex's room. He quickly opened the door and looked inside. Alex was on the floor curled up in a ball. Okay Jefferson may hate him but no one deserves this. He quickly walked in and kneeled in front of Alex.

"Hamilton.... Alex. Are you okay?" Jefferson tried to help but Alex pushed him.

"Leave me alone! I don't want pity! Just leave!" He yelled. Jefferson shook his head.

"Name five things you see. Now." He demanded. Alex didn't ignore that instruction.

"You, my laptop, my hand, a bed and the floor." Jefferson nodded.

"Now four things you can smell." 

"Soap, lavender, wood and you." Jefferson hummed.

"Now three thing you can feel." 

"M-my hands...." Alex couldn't feel anything else.

"You can't feel anything then just reach for something. Start again." Alex nodded.

"My h-hands, m-my clothes and t-the floor." 

"Two things you can hear." 

"The rain and you."

"One thing you can taste."

"My saliva." Jefferson finished and the storm was dying down. Alex done something unthinkable. He hugged Thomas. Jefferson was frozen for a few seconds until he patted Hamilton's back.

"You alright?" He asked. 

"Yes.... Don't tell anyone. Please." At the moment Jefferson got the perfect idea.

"Oh, I won't tell... Only if you do something for me." Jefferson smirked. Alex shot back and stopped hugging Jefferson. 

"What... Do you want me to do?" He asked. Jefferson's smirk got wider. 

"Dress up as a girl for me. And sound like a girl. Also pretend to be my girlfriend." Alex's eyes widened. 

"No! No! No way!" Alex yelled. Jefferson got up.

"Alright. I'll go and tell some people. You know like Burr and George King." He walked towards to door. Alex couldn't let him tell.

"Jefferson! Wait!" Thomas turned around with a smile.

"Yes?" Alex sighed.

"How are we gonna cover my facial hair?" Jefferson smirked more.

"Don't worry. I've got a friend. She's a really good makeup artist. Also I'll borrow clothes off Eliza. And I'll need your number. Remember only stuff that a girlfriend would send over text. Arron wants to see text." Alex cursed under his breath. Jefferson laughed.

"Fuck you." Alex cursed. Thomas just rolled his eyes.

"Ye, ye. I know. I'll just text my friend." Alex nodded and sat on the bed. He couldn't believe this was happening. Jefferson grabbed his phone and text his friend.

TJeffs: Hey. Wanna ask you a favour.

MCJ: Okay Tommy. What is it?

TJeffs: 1) don't call me Tommy. 2) can you do my friends make up. Make him look more feminine.

MCJ: okay that sounds like fun. Who's the friend and why?

TJeffs: it's Hamilton and he lost a bet. So you can make a reusable face mask or something.

MCJ: yes. I can do that. Bring him over to my dorm. I'll text you which one it is.

Jefferson smiled.

"Hamilton get ready! We are going over to M.C.J!" Thomas yelled. Alex grumbled and got off his bed after drying his eyes so they didn't look that red. 

"I'm coming! This doesn't mean we're friends!" Alex yelled.

"I know! I don't want to be friends!" Alex wanted to flip him off. He quickly walked out his room and headed to the door with Jefferson.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Alex grumbled. Thomas laughed. Both walked out, Alex had the key, and headed to MCJ's dorm. Once they got there Thomas knocked on the door. A girl with blond hair and purple eyes answered. She smiled and hugged Thomas.

"Thomas. It's good to see you. You must be Hamilton. Pleasure to meet you." She held her hand out. Alex took it. Both shook hands.

"You too." She let them both in and guilded Alex to a chair. Jefferson got told to sit on the couch and watch TV. 

"So Michelle. How long will this take?" Thomas asked.

"As long as I want." Michelle grabbed everything she needed and got started. Thomas just watch TV. He didn't know long it took. Until Michelle shouted she was done. Thomas looked and his jaw dropped. Hamilton just turned from Hamilboo to Hamilwow. He looked different. He looked like a she. Just wow. 

"Michelle you're talented." She blushed and thanked him. 

"Well every time you need this done. I'm here.  You can put this mask on your self.  Okay." Hamilton nodded and breathed. 

"This feels kinda weird. But it's okay." Alec shrugged and got up.

"Oh Michelle. Got any clothes he could borrow. And get dressed into." She thought and smiled.

"Ye. I have some spare ones." Michelle ran into her room and ran back out with a short dress. She also grabbed some socks and shoes to go with it.

"Thank. Now Ham go and change into these." Alex grumbled a fuck you under his breath. But did what he was told. He was kinda glad that he and Laurence done truth or dare with Maria, Eliza and Herc. His dare was the wax his legs. Alex shuddered at the memory. That hurt like hell. How could girl go through with that? Alex locked the bathroom door and got dressed into the dress, socks and shoes. He came out and Michelle squealed.

"Now you need a bow. Hang on." She ran and grabbed a blue bow that matched the dress. She clipped it in his hair and smiled. Alex felt embarrassed. 

"Okay let's go." Both said good bye to Michelle and walked back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh the embarrassment. Poor Alexander Hamilton. But it's not all bad. He still has his close friends.
> 
> Thanks for reading

Both were walking back. Jefferson was laughing at how Alex looked. He just glared at him.

"Aw come on Alexandra. Get the look off your face." Alex cursed him.

"No. I look stupid. I'm not stupid." Thomas rolled his eyes. Then he smiled towards the other.

"Can you make your voice more feminine?" Alex blushed but nodded. Believe it or not he could make his voice sounds female. 

".... D does sound okay?" Alex asked. Thomas smiled even more.

"Perfect." Both carried on walking until they both bumped into James Madison. Madison smiled.

"Hey TJeffs. Is this your girlfriend you keep bragging about?" He asked. Jefferson almost cringed at what he had to do. Alex would punch him once they got back. He put an arm around his waist.

"Yes. This is her.... Isn't she, um... Pretty?" Madison looked then smiled.

"Yes. Nice to meet you. I'm James Madison. What's your name?" He asked. Alex gulped.

"Alexandra Halton. Nice to meet you too." Madison extended his hand out and Alex took it. 

"I'm guessing Burr didn't believe you." Thomas shook his head. Madison laughed. 

"He thought I was lying. I told ya I wasn't." 

"Oh yeah that reminds me. Burr changed the date. On Friday is the day were all going out for a drink. Invite your room mate. Who ever they are." Jefferson rolled his eyes.

"I got Hamilton. It sucks. He might probably won't want to come out." Alex elbowed Jefferson.

"Tommy I need to get back. Please." Thomas note to self to kill Hamilton for calling him that.

"Alright Alexa." Madison looked at the both and thought it was cute.

"Aw you already have pet names for each other." Both nodded. Then said their good byes and Alex rushed to the door. He went in the small pocket on the dress and took out a key. Then he unlocked the door and both walked in. Thomas slammed the door.

"Why the hell did you call me Tommy?!" Thomas yelled. Alex rolled his eyes and went back to his normal voice.

"You told me to make it look believable! So I did!" Thomas just groned and pushed passed Alex. 

"Just get dressed in your normal clothes. Remember, this Friday." With that he was in his room. Alex let out annoyed sigh. He went into the bathroom and took everything girly off. Then he made sure the mask didn't get damaged. Then he popped his head out and made sure Jefferson wasn't there. He only had his underwear on. Alex forgot his clothes at MCJ's dorm. He ran into his room and got a new set of clothes then he put them on and collapsed on his bed. 

Alex's POV  
I can't believe this is happening. I can't back out now. Madison already seen me. I grabbed my pillow and screamed in it. Fuck Jefferson. Fuck the hurricane. Fuck storms. Fuck rain. And fuck my life. I still wanna punch that Jefferson for putting a hand on my waist. Suddenly I heard my phone make a small noise. I picked it up and looked at it. It was Laurence.

TurtlePerson 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snooping isn't a great hobby but Jefferson couldn't help it. Also a friend of mine made a song up.
> 
> A small parody of we are the crystal gems. From Steven universe.
> 
> That's why the people of the states believe in Hamilton, Jefferson and James AND WASHINGTON!! I don't know anymore.

Jefferson was bored. He heard Alex go a few minutes ago so he couldn't wind him up about him dressing like a girl. But he could go in his room. He got up and went into Alexander's room. Okay this was snooping but Jefferson was bored and had nothing to do. He found a note book called the songs of the founding fathers. Jefferson laughed at the title. He flicked through it and found a song that was supposed to be sung by Thomas Jefferson. Not him but the historical guy. Jefferson shrugged and started to sing it.

"France is following us to Revolution there is no more status quo. But the sun comes up. And the world still spins." He couldn't believe what he was reading. Alex was a really talented writer. Especially to come up with songs based on the Revolutionary war. Jefferson flicked through and read a few songs like guns and ships, Alexander Hamilton, say no to this, you'll be back, the Schuyler sisters, Arron Burr Sir and my shot. Jefferson refused to admit that Alex was an amazing writer. Was this his hobby? Thomas shrugged and put the note book back. Note to self forget about the book and forget that your rivel has talent. As soon as Jefferson got up his phone rang. He ran and tripped on the way but made it to his phone.

"Hey TJeffs." It was Burr.

"Hey Burr. I wasn't snooping or anything. You know I was just exercising." Jefferson told. He could hear Madison burst into a fit of laughter. 

"Hey TJeffs! Just admit you were getting it on with your girlfriend!" Jefferson cringed at that idea because he knew who was playing his girlfriend.

"I was not. She actually left before to hang out with friends." Jefferson told. It was the truth. His 'girlfriend' was with friends. Well maybe with friends he didn't care.

"Don't get your hopes up Madison. I bet it was a girl he's paying to pretend to be his girlfriend. Or she lost at a bet and she has to do this." Madison laughed more and Jefferson just wanted to hit Burr.

"I'll prove she's my girlfriend on Friday." Jefferson growled.

"What are you gonna do? Kiss her." Burr was now teasing him.

"Ye, I will." Jefferson didn't care what he said now. 

"Okay I'll see you on Friday when it get awkward between you and your friend." With that Burr hung up. Only then did Thomas realised he just agreed to kiss his girlfriend. His girlfriend was Hamilton. Hamilton for crying out loud. Jefferson grabbed his pillow and threw it against the wall.

"Fuck this. I have to kiss Alexander fuckin' Hamilton. Alexander fuckin' Hamilton!" Jefferson yelled. He then heard the door get slammed shut.

"Before you say anything. Shut up. I heard you yelling my name. What did you do? And why am I getting the blame?" Alex walked into Jefferson's room.

"Okay. I may or may not have got into an argument with Burr and ended up saying me and Alexandra Halton would kiss." It was quite until Hamilton started to yell.

"No way! I'm not kissing you! No! Not at all! I can't! It's taking this too far! I can't!" He was freaking out. He can't kiss his rival.

"Well just make it a small kiss not a make out session. You know a peck on the lips and that's it." Alex thought that it wouldn't be so bad. He had to do this.

"Alright but only one." Jefferson nodded and beckoned him over. Alex slowly walked over.

"Okay. So we need to come up with a story. Like how we met. I already told them our first date was at a café called take a break. I said you don't have family because it was easier for me. And I also told them he haven't gotten freaky so that's all." Alex cringed. Why did he have to include that? 

"Well we could say we met in a park. Accidentally bumped into each other." Jefferson nodded.

"Sounds good. Now get out my room." Alex flipped him off and walked out, shutting the door on the way. 

Thomas sighed. Alex sat on the couch and started to text his ex Eliza.

HAMilton: hey

ElizAAAY!: Hey HamHam. You okay?

HAMilton: not really.

ElizAAAY: what's wrong?

HAMilton: my roommate it Jefferson.

ElizAAAY: oh no. My roommate is Maria. She's pretty cool. But Jefferson. He's just a jerk. I feel sorry for you.

Alex smiled. He was glad after they broke up they were still friends. But Peggy and Angelica were still a little pissed but were okay. Alex put his phone down and let himself rest. Maybe he could see who the teachers were. He got up and headed out. Hopefully he could see who is teachers were. When he got to the desk he asked the woman for a list of the teachers. She gave it to him and he thanked her. Alex looked at the list. Not one did he know. Until he came across a politics teacher. He knew this name all to well.

"So, this is the school Mr Washington came to." Alex told himself. Mr Washington used to work at his old Highschool until he got another job at a college. Hamilton was happy because Washington treated him like his son. Alex would act mad saying I'm not your son. But really Alex loved it because it felt like he had the father he never had. 

"Alexander. Alexander Hamilton. My son, lovely to see you." Alex smiled and turned around. It was Washington and of course he never changed. 

"Sir. Hello, it's really nice to see you." Alex smiled. He was so happy to see Washington.

"You've changed. You've grown taller and more facial hair. My, my, you're growing up son." Alex rolled his eyes.

"I'm not your son." Washington laughed.

"But you're still the same old Hamilton." Alex nodded.

"I would love to stay and chat sir but I have to go." Washington nodded.

"I'll see you next week son." Alex ran waving bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I'm going to say is   
> I've put a lot of swearing in this. But you must have already known that by now.

Time skip redcoat bitches.

Alex was dreading this. Jefferson was getting everything ready. 

"Hey shit face get up!" Jefferson yelled.

"Fuck you." Hamilton shouted back. 

"Get up you lazy fuckin' orphan!" Jefferson yelled.

"Ooooooooo low blow." Alex mumbled. He went back to sleep. Jefferson wanted to scream but got an idea.

"Alright. Then you wouldn't mind me telling everyone about you dressing like a girl. I do have proof, you know!" Jefferson hollered. Alex shot out of bed and ran to the kitchen. Jefferson smiled. 

"You wouldn't dare..... Oh wait... Of course you would you fuck face." Jefferson rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Hamilton. Also I'm going to quickly ask Maria or Eliza have spare clothes. So do what the fuck you want until then." Alex sighed and headed to the bathroom. Jefferson drunk his coffee and grabbed his coat. Then he went to the girls dorm. Once he got there he knocked. There was someone shouting then the door opened.

"Oh hello Jefferson. What do you want?" Eliza asked. She did not like Jefferson because of the mean things he does to Alex.

"I wanted to ask have you got a spare outfit I could borrow? My... Girlfriend was on the way here and some bullies... Pushed her into the lake on the park." Eliza gave a sorry look.

"Wow. That must be terrible. Like when you done it to Alex. Hang on. I think I have some shorts and a tank top she can borrow. It's perfect if she's going out with us tonight." Jefferson nodded and Eliza ran in her dorm. She came back a few moments later and gave him the clothes then shut the door in Jeffersons face. 

"Thank for the clothes." He said then walked back to his dorm. When hot in he noticed the bathroom door was shut. Jefferson knocked.

"Hang on!" Alex shouted.

"Just take your clothes and put them on!" Jefferson yelled. Alex opened the door slightly and grabbed them then slammed the door. Jefferson sighed and sat on the couch. Until there was a knock at the door. Jefferson gave annoyed sigh. He got up and answered the door, standing there was his dear old friend James Madison. He had a goofy grin on his face. 

"Hey. So is she here, you know Alexandra." Jefferson let him in and smiles. 

"Hang on Madison," he then walked to the bathroom. "Hey Alexa, you there. Can ya hurry? Madison is here." There was a bang and someone cussing. 

"Ye, I'll be out now." Jefferson then sat back down.

"So, how did you find a looker like her?" Madison asked. Jefferson almost laughed but contained it.

"You know, destiny and she was..... Magnificent. Stunning." Jefferson didn't know where those words came from. He knew that Alexandra was Alex but he couldn't deny that when he first met Alex he did think that, even though he was annoying and irritating.

"Hello Madison. Nice to see you again. Jefferson told me so much about you." Madison couldn't help but stare. Thomas was confused until he looked at Alex. He wore the shorts and the tank top. It fit him perfectly and he wore the shoes and his hair was out long and slightly curly.

"Nice to see you again Alexandra." James got up and shook her hand. Then she went and sat by Thomas. 

"You look pretty." Jefferson commented looking away. Madison smiled thinking they were cute together. 

"Thank you, Tommie." Alex wanted to cringe but he stopped himself. Geez, how long did he have to do this for? 

"So, Madison I guess Burr is still saying she's just a friend of mine pretending." Madison nodded and laughed.

"Ye, he said he can't wait to make it weird for you and your friend. I do believe she is your girlfriend," Jefferson laughed. "By the way, where is Alexandar? Lafayette is looking for him. Did you ask him if he wants to go out with us tonight?"

"He said something about going to a coffee shop. Well that's what he told me when I made my way here. He also said he didn't want to go out. Is he usually like that?" Alex hoped this lie would be believable. Of course Madison believed it.

"Ye he is. Back in high school me and Jefferson bullied him. That was not really nice. So at the end of high school I apologized. Jefferson and him on the other hand never get along." Madison explained. Alex knew this was all true. To be honest he was on good terms with Madison.

"Tommie. Why don't you try and become friends with him?" Alex asked. Jefferson's smile dropped. 

"Its not that simple." He growled. 

"Maybe it would be if you tried." Alex raised his voice. His feminine voice went a little but he brought it back. 

"Well, maybe I have tried and maybe it failed. Maybe if Alex wasn't so ignorant then maybe we could be friends! I still don't see why you're getting involved in this! Really this is nothing you should be getting involved into!" Everything was silent. Alex just stared at Jefferson, then he got up.

"Geez, I'm sorry. But if you don't remember I have been friends with Alex longer than we have been dating." And with that Alex got up and left. Madison just stared at Jefferson.

"Thomas, she was only trying to help and suggest something. Really you should go after her and apologize." Madison scolded him like a child but Jefferson had to agree that maybe he shouldn't have exploded on Alex. Jefferson quickly got up and ran after Alex. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson thinks he's going crazy. 
> 
> Hey. Hope you're enjoying this so far.

Alex stormed down the hall. He didn't care but he was heading to Eliza's dorm. He just felt so angry right now but he also felt upset. Why was he upset? It wasn't like it was the first time Jefferson had yelled at him. Really more like the the millionth time. But hurt him more for some reason. Finally he made it Eliza's dorm. He quickly knocked and Maria and Eliza answered.

"Um, who are y....." Eliza stopped Maria by yelling, almost.

"Oh my gosh! you must be Jefferson's girlfriend. Come in. I'm guessing Jefferson told you our dorm room." She stepped aside letting Alex in.

"No. Alex told me if I ever got angry or sick of Jefferson when he's not around, then come here because you'll understand." Alex explained as he walked in. Eliza motioned for Alex to sit.

"So, what happened?" Maria and Eliza asked at the same time. Alex sighed.

"I had suggested to Jefferson maybe he could try and be friends with Alex but he didn't want to. I told him to try but he told he did try then yelled at me for getting involved. I was only suggesting. Me and Alex have been friends longer than we've been together." Eliza nodded and Maria gave her a sorry look.

"He shouldn't have yelled at you because your'e right. He never tries and Alex had tried once." Eliza explained. 

"Um...."

"Alexandra."

"Alexandra, you okay? You're crying." Alex froze and put a hand to his cheek and felt the wetness of his cheek. He was crying. 

"Ye I'm fine." He breathed and put his face in his hands. Then there was knocked. Eliza got up and answered it.

"Eliza have you seen..." Jefferson was cut off by Eliza.

"Jefferson. Are you looking for Alexandra? She's here. How dare you make a girl cry. She was only trying to help." Jefferson was confused until he looked over her shoulder and seen Maria consoling Alex.

"Oh no." He muttered.

"You're right oh no. Go and apologize." Thomas rolled his eyes but goes past Eliza and sat next to 'Alexandra'. He then put a hand on his back. Alex jumped then glared at Jefferson. 

"What do you want?" He had an icy tone. It was still a surprise how Alex could keep his voice sounding like a girl.

"I just wanted to apologize. You're right. I would want to be Hamilton's friend. How does that sound to you?" Jefferson asked. Alex smiled.

"I would like that. But I can admit maybe Alex can stop arguing with you as well." Jefferson smiled.

"So, lets go and get ready for tonight." Jefferson stood up and held out his arm. Alex took it and both walked out.

"Oh, thanks again Eliza, Maria. You didn't have to hear my complaining." Eliza smiled.

"Of course we did." Eliza sound cheery.

"Ye, when you get fed up of him again, come back anytime doll." Maria told. Jefferson started to walk away with Alex then the dorm door closed.

"Where did the water works come from?" Jefferson asked.

"I was thinking of something sad. Get over it." Alex didn't want to admit that it did hurt him. 

"So. Do you want to try and be friends?" Jefferson asked. Alex looked away.

"Yes. I do. If I have to do this let's try and be friends." Jefferson smiled and put a arm around his waist.

"Well let's act some more shall we." Alex nodded and both walked back to their dorm. Waiting there was Madison.

"You two apologized to each other?" He asked. Both nodded.

"So Madison, want some coffee?" Jefferson asked. Madison shook his head.

"Nah I have to go now. I'll see you both tonight." And with that Madison got up and walked out shutting the door behind him. Both boys gave a sigh of relief. Jefferson let go of Alex's waist and cringed. 

"I still can't believe this is working." Alex said in his normal voice. He slowly laid on the couch.

"Ye. I know. Now don't bother me, I'm going to my room and relaxing." Jefferson turned and headed to his room.

"Like I would want to bother you. You woke me up and wouldn't let me go back to sleep. So now I'm sleeping here. Good morning, night." Then Alex laid his head on the couch and fell back to sleep. Jefferson gave a annoyed sigh and went into his room. Then he came back out with a blanket. He gently laid the cover over Alex and put his head in a more comfortable position. 

"You idiot. You'll catch a damn cold." Then Jefferson walked to his room and gently closed the door. Then the realisation what he just done hit him like wild fire. He had just put a cover over Alexander. Not just any Alexander. Alexander Hamilton. Jefferson sighed in annoyance.

"What are you doing to yourself Jefferson?" He asked him self.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isn't drinking wonderful? Well maybe for some. Some just get hang overs and can't recover in the morning. So they spend nearly a day sleeping or throwing up. Yes, drinking is, in a strange way, wonderful. Because confessions can come from being drunk.

It was now night and Lafayette offered to drive. Even though he wanted to drink he was going to be the sober drive. Well that was until Laurence offered to be the sober drive and of course Laf took that offer. Right now Lafayette, Mulligan, Laurence, Thomas and Alex were all walking into the bar. 

"Mon Cheri. How did you fall in love with some like this?" Lafayette asked Alexandra not knowing it was Alex. I'm still wondering that as well, Alex thought.

"Well. He's really nice when you get to know him." Alex wanted to roll his eyes. Jefferson's grip tightened around his waist. All walked in and were greeted by some yelling.

"Guys over here!" It was Madison. He was joined by Peggy, Angelica, Eliza, Maria and Burr. All walked over to the group and Burr gave Jefferson a smug look. 

"Alexa, this is Peggy and Angelica. Then there's Burr. You've already met the other three." Alex put his hand out Burr.

"Nice to mean you Burr, Sir." Burr smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Jefferson glared at Burr.

"So this is my girlfriend. She's obviously real." Burr nodded.

"Ye but can you prove it." Everyone was looking at him. 

"Y ye." Jefferson gave him a peck on the lips.

"Aw come on Jefferson's that's nothing." Mulligan commented.

"Just admit that she's not your girlfriend and let her have fun tonight." Burr told. Jefferson didn't want Burr to think he was right. So in the fast act of not thinking he pulled Alex into a kiss. Not just a peck but full on his. This felt ocward to Alex. He wanted to pull away but he was still scared that Thomas would tell, so he did the only thing he could think of. That was to kiss back. 

"Wait a go Jefferson! See I told you Burr he had a girlfriend!" Madison had obviously already had a few drinks. 

"She's a lucky catch. Keep her or someone else may get her." Eliza also obviously had a few drinks. Soon they pulled away. 

"So, what does my pretty little date want to drink?" Jefferson asked in the coolest voice he could have.

"Just get me a shot." Laurence gave him a strange look. Lafayette and Mulligan cheered.

"She knows how to drink." Mulligan commented. 

"Guys. Do you guys know why Alex didn't come with us?" Laurence asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Ne t'en fais Pas. I'll ring him." Alex froze. Lafayette got his phone out and at that moment Alex knew he needed to go before Laf rung the phone.

"I need the bathroom. I'll be right back." Then he ran for the bathroom. Everyone found it strange how Alexandra was panicking all of a sudden. Lafayette started to ring Alex. 

Alex was in the girls bathroom. He let his back hit the wall. Then his phone went off. He jumped at the sound but calmed. Then he got his phone and picked it up.

"H hello," Alex's voice cracked. "Hello." He said in his normal voice.

"Alex. Mon Ami, where are you?" Alex was about to answer when Peggy and Angelica walked in. 

"Hey Alexandra." Peggy waved. 

"Gotta go." Alex whispered then hung up. He waved the the two girls.

"So, Peggy. I think Laurence was flirting with you." Peggy rolled her eyes. 

"Well, I... Um don't care. Ye I don't care." Angelica sighed.

"Ye. Right." Alex laughed and switch to his more feminine voice. 

"What? Was Laurence flirting with you?" Alex asked. 

"Ye. He was flirting with her but she shut him down." Peggy slammed her hand down and walked out.

"I think she cares about it." Alex commented. Angelica nodded and then both walked out and headed back to the group that was now almost drunk. When Alex got back Lafayette glared at him. Like he was suspicious. Alex gulped and sat down. Jefferson handed him the shot and he quickly gulped it down. 

"Careful. Don't want ya too drunk." Alex laughed and glared at Jefferson.

"Bite me." Alex the called the bar tender over and asked for a beer. He was determined to get drunk to help clear is thoughts. The woman gave him the glass and he drank it all. As the night progressed everyone except Jefferson and Laurence got drunk off their asses. After awhile they decided to leave. Burr and the other four ordered a cab and Laurence had to help Lafayette and Hercules to the car. Jefferson had to help Alex because he couldn't stop from wobbling. Laurence stared to drive back. It was trouble getting Lafayette and Hercules back to the dorm and to bed. Jefferson had to only pick Alex up bridle style and carry him. Jefferson walked into the dorm and sat Alex on the couch.

"Come on. Lets get this off ya." Jefferson took Alex's mask thing off and put it in a draw. Then he removed the outfit and shoes them ran in to Alex's room and got some PJamers. then he put them on Alex. Alex giggled and slurred his words.

"Jefferfon~." Jefferson rolled his eyes and helped Alex up.

"What is it?" He asked. Alex tried to get close to Jefferson's ear but fail. So Thomas helped him. 

"I like you. A lot." Jefferson froze then shook his head.

"Your'e drunk." He told him. Alex shook his head. 

"Come close." Jefferson did and was surprised that Alex kissed him. Alex then pulled away and smiled.

"And this is the part were you go to bed." Jefferson got Alex to bed and he had already passed out. Jefferson tucked Alex up and walked out to go to his own bed. Of course he had Alex on his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Laurence and Madison. They can not unsee the sin. But the sin is too cute to stay mad at.

Alex woke up with a grown. His head was hurting and he felt sick. Did he drink too much? Of course he did, this was a hang over. Alex groned and got up. Alex was about to curse at himself for leaving the outfit on until he realised he had a pjamas on. Alex was about to question it until a wave of nausea come over him. He got up and ran for the bathroom. Jefferson would have still been asleep if he didn't hear the sound of someone vomiting. He grumbled and headed to the bathroom. When he got their Alex was hunched over the toilet throwing last night's contents up. 

"You had a little much to drink last night." Thomas commented. Alex glared at him. 

"I know." Another wave of nausea and another mouthful of vomit came out of Alex's mouth into the toilet. He cursed at himself for drinking too much. When he and Eliza were together she made sure he didn't drink much. Same with Laurence. Soon the vomiting stopped and Jefferson had already gone to make coffee. Of course Jefferson wasn't gonna tell Alex about him confessing and drunkenly kissing him. Even though it would make good blackmail, Thomas wanted to wait for the right time. Then the door swung open.

"Jefferson! Alex! Get dress you two are coming with us!" Laurence shouted. Madison hit him for shouting. Madison also had a bad hang over.

"Ye. I don't think so." Jefferson told as he was about to make coffee.

"No. You are coming with us. Last night I promised Alexandra that I would get you and Alex to be friends. If she's asleep in bed leave her a note." Jefferson sighed and waited for Alex to stumble out the bathroom.

"Hey Laurence. Hey Madison." Alex said as we went to make coffee.

"Hold it Mr Alexander. No making coffee. We're taking you to a coffee shop." Alex froze and sighed.

"I'll go and get dressed." He mumbled then walked to his room.

"I'll do the same." Jefferson commented going to his room. After a couple of minutes both walked out at the same time. Alex wore jeans, a green hoodie, black converse and a green bobble in his hair. Jefferson wore a purple button up, jeans, trainer's and a black jacket. 

"Yay! Let's go!" Laurence yelled.

"Please shut up John." Madison held his head in pain. Hopefully a coffee could get rid of the head ache. When they got to the coffee shop everyone sat at a table. Laurence ordered something simple. Tea. Madison and Alex ordered a strong coffee. Jefferson ordered a normal coffee. Not strong like the two people with hangovers. When their drinks came they paid for them straight away so they could leave straight after drinking their drinks.

"Alex. Next time come with us. It was fun." Madison agreed with what Laurence said.

"Ye. Alexandra was dancing on the bar. That girl had moves. Then Lafayette ended up crying to Mulligan saying how much he missed being with him." Jefferson laughed at that.

"Ye. I think Hercules was still a bit sobber when that happened." All chuckled. Alex was embarrassed that he danced on the bar. Then Laurence's phone buzzed. He looked at it strangely and then texted back. Then his phone went on the table.

"What's wrong Laurence?" Alex asked. 

"Mulligan just texted me asking how long was I gonna be out for." That did sound strange. Then a brilliant idea popped into Thomas' head.

"What's if we go back and see what he is doing? After we finish our drinks." All of them nodded and were drinking their drinks. Once they finished they all got up and quickly headed back. Madison and Alex were coming up with what was wrong with Mulligan. They all got to Laurence's shared dorm and went to open the door. But a strange noise came from the inside. All looked at each other strange. Then Laurence opened the door.

"Hey... Mulligan, Laf I'm ba......" Laurence froze. He had a shocked look on his face.

"Laurence wh......." Alex froze and almost started to laugh.

"Oh my gosh! At least use the bedroom!" Jefferson shouted. Lafayette gasped and Mulligan stopped his movements. Then Lafayette looked over Mulligan's shoulder.

"Get out, please and let us finish." A grone came from Laf as they backed out and closed the door. There was silence between them all.

"Welp I'm going to bleach out my eyes." Alex told as he walked to his dorm.

"Right behind you." Laurence told as he walked with Alex.

"Me too. Wait up." Madison walked after them.

"Me three." Jefferson headed to the dorm with them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAFAYETTE AND MULLIGAN SITTING IN A TREE F U C K I N G!!!! 
> 
> Ye, you see where I'm going with this. If you hate or dislike smut. Just skip to the next chapter. Enjoy.

Hercules woke up with a grone. He was drunk to hell last night. He opened his eyes and looked over at Lafayette in the other bed. His sleeping face made Hercules smile. His smile got bigger when he remembered what Lafayette said last night. He missed him. They used to date until they broke up. Hercules got up and lifted the covers to Lafayette's bed. Then he slipped in. Laf immediately snuggled into him. Hercules smiled. Then he realised. He had no shirt on. Neither did Lafayette. Both were in underwear. Shit. Big mistake. Hercules tried to get out but Lafayette's grip tightened. Finally he woke up. Lafayette looked up and Mulligan and got up straight away.

"Oh..... Hercules..... We didn't..... You know." Mulligan knew what he was implying.

"No. We didn't. Don't worry." Lafayette sighed in relief.

"Dieu merci." Hercules got up and got dressed. Lafayette copied him. Then both went into the small kitchen.

"Do you want a hot chocolate?" Hercules asked.

"Oui. I would love that." Laf walked to the couch and sat down. Hercules started to make it. Occasionally he would look at Lafayette and smile. Lafayette cursed at himself for not pulling Hercules last night. He cursed at himself for not getting Hercules back. He cursed at himself for not confessing to him he still loved him.

"Laf! Hello! Your hot chocolate with whipped cream and cocoa sprinkles." Laf snapped out of his day dream. He got up and went to grab the drink from Hercules. Then he sat back down. There was a silence while both were taking tiny sips out of their cups. That was until Hercules spoke up.

"Laf. Do you want some marshmallows?" Hercules asked. Laf nodded and got up. But, as he walked passed the couch, tripped backwards. Spilling all the cream and content on himself. Good job the hot chocolate cooled down. 

"Mon dieu!" Lafayette yelled. Hercules blushed. Then he quickly picked up his phone and texted Laurence. Once Laurence said he would be out for the whole day Hercules rushed to Lafayette. Laf was fine but something made Hercules blush. Then he smiled and leaned into Lafayette's ear.

"Should I clean you up. Or should I leave it all to you?" Lafayette blushed then smiled. He wrapped his arms around Hercules neck. 

"You." Lafayette whispered. This was his chance to get Hercules back. He wasn't gonna pass the opportunity up. Hercules removed Lafayette's shirt and pants. Then he leaned in and licked the whip cream of Laf's face. Lafayette groned and unbuttoned Hercules shirt. Both were looking at each other. Then Lafayette remove the shirt then the pants. Hercules leaned down and kissed Lafayette. He kissed back and let the other man's hand roam his body. Both pulled away.

"Laf.... I love you." Hercules whispered as their body began to sweat. 

"I love you too. I've missed you. So much." Hercules smiled and slid his hands down the Lafayette's boxers. Then slipped his hands in. Lafayette moaned and panted out. 

"Should be continue?" Hercules asked. Lafayette frantically nodded. Almost begging. Hercules continued and pulled Lafayette's boxers down. Then he threw them away somewhere. Then Hercules put three fingers near his face. Lafayette didn't need to be told because he took the finger in his mouth and began to suck. Hercules felt his cheeks grow red. Soon he pulled his fingers away and started to stretch Lafayette. He moaned and arched his head back. 

"Mon amour! Hercules!" Lafayette almost screamed. Hercules smiled and kissed Laf. He found him beautiful. Soon he pulled the fingers away and removed the last article of clothing. Then he quickly thrust into Lafayette. He gave a pained scream and let tears fall from his face. Hercules stayed still and waited. When Laf wrapped his arms around the others neck and gave told him it was okay, Hercules started to move. At first it was a slow pace then it got quicker as Lafayette's moans got louder. Then all of a sudden the door swung open.

"Hey..... Hercules, Laf I'm ba...." Laurence had froze. The two didn't hear him. 

"Laurence wh..." Alex wanted to laugh the couple started to realise people were there when Jefferson shouted.

"Oh my gosh! At least use the bedroom!" Mulligan stopped and Laf gave a little whine. Then he lifted his head up looked at the four by the door. (Hehe that rhymes.)

"Get out, please and let us finish." All of them waisted no time leaving the couple in piece. Mulligan started up again and it didn't take long for them both to cum. Lafayette moaned and panted. Mulligan did the same and he kissed the others cheek. 

"Let's get dressed and see what the others doing now." Lafayette smiled.

"Of course, Mon Cheri." Mulligan really needed to learn more French. Both started to get dressed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs sleep. Don't you agree.

Mulligan and Lafayette walked into Alex's dorm and seen the group fighting over bleach.

"What are you all doing?" Hercules asked. They all stopped and looked at the couple. 

"Well non of us can un see that image." Both laughed and Laf walked to them and grabbed the bleach. Thomas crossed his arms and sat down with a pout. 

"Well there is no need for this." Lafayette told. Thomas mumbled there is a need for it. Alex sighed and went to the small kitchen to eat. 

"Hey Laurence. Wanna hang out?" Madison asked. John agreed and both left. 

"We should be going." Lafayette said as he turned to the door. Mulligan followed.

"Wait. If you two did it, does this mean you're back together?" Alex asked. Lafayette looked down. Hercules smiled, grabbing Laf's hand.

"Ye. We are." Lafayette froze then smiled. He let his finger intertwine with Mulligan's. Both walked out closing the door behind them.

"And then there were two." Jefferson commented. Alex rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Explain to me what happened last night." Alex said as he grabbed some chips and started to eat them. 

"Well you got really drunk. I mean really drunk. Then I carried you up here after Laurence drove us back. I helped you get into some pjamas. Then when I was helping you back to your bed.... You kinda kissed me." Alex dropped the chips of the ground.

"What?" He couldn't believe it at all. No way he kissed him without Thomas trying to prove a point.

"Yup. So instead of one I got two of you last night." Jefferson smirked.

"No way! I didn't do that! I wouldn't!" Alex yelled. Jefferson just shook his head.

"Well you did." Alex gagged a little. He kissed Jefferson. Not the other way around. He must have been really drunk. That's the last time he gets really drunk. Jefferson rolled his eyes and turned on the TV. Alex picked up the chips and started to eat them again. How could he haven been so careless.

"I still can't believe it." Alex mumbled. Jefferson sighed and decided to make small talk. 

"I... Um.... Stumbled into your room and seen a book. It was filled with either poetry or songs but I like it." Jefferson confessed. Alex froze. He showed no one that book because he didn't believe it was good. Alex looked down and kinda blushed.

"Well. No one was ment to look at it." Jefferson smiled and discovered a new weakness of Hamilton's.

"And everyday while slaves were being slaughtered and carted. Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up. Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of. The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow or barter." Jefferson sung. He wanted to wind up Hamilton.

"Shit.... You actually read it." Alex mumbled and glared at Jefferson. Thomas laughed and watched Hamilton rush into his room. Most probably to hide the book. Then he ran back out glaring at Jefferson. The darker skinned boy laughed and started to watch tv. He then noticed Hamilton looked tired. He was concerned. The other boys phone went off. Jefferson sighed turning the TV off. Then he grabbed Alex's phone off him.

"Hey!" The Caribbean boy yelled.

"You're tired. So get some sleep." Alex tried to get his phone back but Jefferson turned it off and ran into his room. Locking the door. 

"Let me in!" Jefferson quickly hid the phone and unlocked the door. Alex stormed in and started tearing the room apart.

"Hey! You're clean this!" Thomas yelled. Alex growled.

"No I'm not." Alex carried of trying to find his phone. Thomas sighed and walked out the room. He then snuck into Alex's room. Quickly he took his laptop and anything electronic. Quickly he shoved what he could find in a bag and hid the bag under his coat. 

"You're cleaning it or I won't give you your phone back." Alex sighed.

"Fine!" He couldn't find his phone so he started to clean. Once he was done he went to his room. Thomas ran in his room again locking it and removing the bag from his coat. Then he hid it in a loose panel in his closet. That was were the phone was. Only Thomas knew about it and he loved it. He put the panel back just in time to hear Hamilton scream.

"Thomas! Where's my computer?!" Thomas walked out to find an angry man.

"One, I didn't give your permission yet to call me Thomas, Hamilton. Only when your Alexandra. Two you need sleep. I'm not getting the blame if you pass out." Alex sighed and walked to his room. Maybe a nice sleep will help him a lot. Alex didn't bother closing the door. He kicked of anything off his feet and fell on the mattress. After a couple of minutes he fell asleep. Thomas sighed as he seen Alex not even under the covers. He slowly walked in and made sure the smaller man was fully asleep, then he picked him up and Hamilton snuggled into him. Jefferson lifted to cover back and gently laid him down then tucked him in. Then he walked out shutting the door. Jefferson headed to the couch and sat down. He grabbed the remote and clicked the button to switch the channel.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burr is a dead man walking. But hey. At least he's met the best girl ever.

Sunday came and passed. It was now Monday. The first day of college. Alex was up early. Jefferson was still in bed. First lesson was politics with Washington. Alex ran to the kitchen and took out two cups. Maybe step one of being friends with Jefferson was creating a peaceful offering. And he just didn't want Jefferson in a mood from no caffeine. It happened in high school and that day both got suspended for fighting. When Alex finished the coffee he placed his on the counter and headed to Jefferson's bedroom. Alex was didn't knock, only friend's got that privilege. Slowly he made it to Jefferson's bed and tapped the lump under the covers. The lump groned but didn't move. Alex gave an annoyed sigh.

"Jefferson get up or I'm drinking your cup of coffee." In a flash he was up.

"Don't you dare Alex! You know what happened last time I didn't get my coffee." Alex shoved the cup in Jeffersons hand after seeing he didn't have a shirt on.

"Take. The. Cup." And in a flash Alex was running out the bedroom closing the door behind him. No shirt Jefferson had no shirt. That was all he could think about. Alex quickly grabbed his stuff and his computer and ran out the door. He ran straight to the collage that was only across from the dorms. Once he was inside he went looking for the class room. He found it and pushed open the door. Washington was already there. He smiled. 

"Hello son." Alex rolled his eyes and got a seat near the front.

"Not your son." Washington smiled and was glad to see Alex hadn't changed.

"So, how did you get on in high school when I left?" Alex kinda laughed.

"Well, I got in more fights with Jefferson but other than that fine." Washington sighed. Yes, this was definitely the small Alexander Hamilton. 

"You're very early. Class doesn't start for another half an hour." Hamilton nodded.

"I know but I share a dorm with Jefferson and I just can't stand him. " Washington nodded and carried on setting up for the lesson. 

"So, how is your home life?" Alex froze. He wouldn't dare talk about his step father but he had to. Alex was supposed to go to work tonight. But just to settle into a dorm he used all the days he could be off. You see his step father owns a bar and surprise surprise Alex works there while his step father gets drunk of his ass. 

"Well.... Just for me to come here. I have to work a lot. I used all my time off just to settle in. I'm going back to work tonight and....." Alex said no more. Washington felt bad.

"It's okay. You know you can stop bothering with him." Alex shook his head. He couldn't. He wouldn't have anyone to go to. 

"It's fine. I'm alright. Let's not talk about it." Washington shut his mouth knowing how uncomfortable Alex was getting. After maybe twenty minutes, Alex lost count because he was sitting there for so long, people started to walk in. Alex recognised a few faces like Charles Lee and George King. Some were new. Then Aaron Burr walked in with Madison. Alex smiled towards them. Burr didn't notice but Madison did and waved. Alex waved back. Soon the power couple, Mulligan and Lafayette, walked in. Alex waved them over and both headed to him. 

"So, John's not in this class." Lafayette shook his head. Sadly Laurence had his later on. The couple sat two rows behind Alex. Soon Jefferson CE walking in. He was about to go and sit but Washington stopped him.

"Mr Jefferson." Thomas turned around and gave a fake smile.

"Yes, Mr Washington sir." Alex sniggered and he earned a glare from Washington. He shut right up. 

"I actually want to pick your seat. Now that everyone has chosen their seat they have to remain there for the rest on the term. Now go and sit by Alexander." Thomas and Alex froze. No way. Alex stood up and looked in shock.

"I'm not sitting by him." Alex yelled. 

"Same here. I ain't sitting by an orphan immigrant!" Alex glared at Jefferson.

"I refuse to sit by a a France, Mac and cheese addict who has no class what's so ever in his pathetic body." Jefferson growled.

"You want me to show you pathetic." Jefferson threatened.

"Boys! Enough! Now do as you are told Jefferson and Hamilton do not insult another student. Same for you Jefferson." Jefferson sat down and Alex growled at him. Through the whole lesson Jefferson and Alex were debating about their chosen topic. Lafayette got involved because the debate started to involve his country. Of course he was on Alex's side. 

"Jefferson just give up. You can't win this." Alex was very smug. Jefferson cursed.

"In your dreams HamilTrash!" Okay maybe it was getting a little out of hand. Madison had to quickly step in.

"Okay. I think we should stop." As soon as Madison said that he started to have a caughing fit. Everyone froze.

"James.... Are you okay?" Alex asked. Washington got up and quickly headed over to Madison, patting his back. 

"Mon ami. I think someone should get him to the school nurse." Washington looked straight at Charles Lee.

"Mr Lee. Please take Mr Madison to the nurse. Please." Lee mumbled stuff under his breath but didn't protest. He took James to the nurse as he has another caughing fit.

"Is James going to be okay?" Alex and Thomas said in unison. Both got concerned. Alex felt bad. James would usually get sick but nothing like this.

"Yes. I think he will be. Now everyone pack up your things, class is almost over." Everyone rushed to pack stuff up. Jefferson hope Madison was okay. Soon everyone was free to leave. Jefferson headed straight to his first class. So did Lafayette and Mulligan.  Alex was about to leave.

"Hey Alex wait!" Burr yelled as he ran to Alex. The smaller man stopped and waited for his friend to catch up to him. Once he did, Burr grabbed Alex's arm and dragged him off to s private place.

"Burr. What's wrong?" Alex asked very concerned and confused. 

"I need to tell you something. You know Theodosia." Alex laughed.

"The girl cheating on her boyfriend with you.... Yes." Aaron gulped. 

"Well..... You see..... Her boyfriend found out." Alex froze. Now Burr was going to die.

"Well you're fucked."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's the king of the college? George King. And how is he supposed to be a king? Having money. But how can he have money without a job. Easy. Blackmail.

Burr glared at Alex. 

"Not funny. I kinda feel bad. Both went through trouble to get secretly married." Alex nodded. That was the big new at some point but that was far gone. Alex sighed.

"Well he is going to kill you." Burr agreed but then he clenched his fist together.

"Why is love so difficult? It just takes and takes. It doesn't matter who it takes it just does. It's just like death. I want to be by her side. I want to hold her close. But... But life." Alex nodded.

"I know. I lost my parents and other people through life and now I'm falling for someone I shouldn't." Burr smiled. Of course Alex was kinda understand. 

"Well let's head to lesson." Alex nodded and both rushed to their lesson. Alex was in English next. Once he got through the door he seen Lafayette and Laurence but no Mulligan. Weird. Alex rushed and sat next to the two.

"Hey guys. Where's Mulligan?" Both shrugged.

"He has English next. He's taking an extra class." Alex nodded. Then Lafayette glared at him. Which confused him. Alex sat in between Laurence and Laf. Then the French boy leaned in enough for the Carribbean man to hear.

"I want to talk after class. We don't have class until this afternoon." Alex gulped but nodded. Was he in trouble with Lafayette? Did he do something wrong? Why was he over thinking this? 

Class went on and soon from the back was someone having a caughing fit. Madison was now getting taken the a doctor by one of the teachers. Soon class ended and Laurence said he was going to meet Peggy.

"Peggy and Laurence sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I...." Alex was cut of my Laf.

"Non. It's, Peggy and Laurence sitting in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G." It took the teacher ten seconds to finally realise what he said.

"Gilbert Du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. Language." Lafayette blushed and apologize. Laurence left very embarrassed. Alex left with Lafayette laughing. Then he was guided to the park not far from the school. Both sat at the picnic table.

"So Laf. What's up?" Alex asked. The French man sighed.

"You know I know your secret." Alex froze.

"W what secret? I have non!" Lafayette rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Oh really Alexandra. You really don't. I only know because you acted so weird and I could hear Peggy and Angelica enter the toilet." Alex just blushed but carried on denying it.

"I'm telling you I'm not her." Lafayette sighed and grabbed Alex by the shoulders.

"Be truthful. I've done a lot for you Alex. Don't forget that." Alex bit his lip. This was one of his best friend's. He couldn't lie. No way, no how.

"Fine.... I am. Please don't tell anyone." Alex begged. He couldn't have the likes of George King or Samuel Lee because he would tell George King. 

"Only if you answer my questions." Alex sighed. He knew there would be a catch.

"Fine. Ask away." Laf smiled. 

"Why?" Alex cringed hoping it wouldn't be that question. 

"Well Jefferson knows a secret that I can't let anyone know about." Lafayette knew it must have been something about his past. Not even Alex's close friends know about his full past. He didn't even tell them about the hurricane or is fear of storms. So Lafayette didn't know Alex had a fear of storms. 

"Next question. Why kiss Jefferson?" Alex wanted to run or smack himself.

"Well, we were going for a peck but then Jefferson got challenged and next thing I know we're kissing." Alex shrugged but felt a pang of sadness knowing Jefferson only done that to impress people who thought he was Jefferson's girlfriend.

"Mon ami. Do you.... Do you actually like Jefferson?" Alex froze. He hadn't been asked that question even as Alexandra.

"No... N no.. I ..... I..." Alex couldn't spit the words out. Did he like Jefferson? Maybe. But he couldn't deny something was there. He couldn't deny he liked the kiss or spending time with Jefferson. 

"Mon dieu... Y you do... You actually like him..." Alex gulped and for some odd reason tears started to fill up his eyes. 

"I... I don't... Why... I can't love him... I just can't.... But I do..." Lafayette hugged his friend.

"Mon Ami. Do not worry... It's perfectly normal. I ever thought me and Hercules would get back together... I was honest. You should be." Alex gulped and pulled away from the hug. 

"Did you remember...." The taller man shook his head.

"Hercules told me. I was too drunk to remember." Alex smiled and whipped his eyes.

"Should we get lunch? I'm kinda hungry." Lafayette nodded.

"My treat. So keep your wallet in your pocket." Alex was about to protest but Lafayette covered his mouth.  He wasn't going to let him protest. Both left to a café near by. After the two left some walked out from their hiding place.

"Oh, Alex will definitely be back. This is such a great blackmail. By the end of the day he's be reminded of my love. Or my royalty," George King giggled to himself and walked away. "Now I need to go meet Sammy."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's sweet when your boyfriend learns your native language just to make you happy.

Mulligan had walked out of Washington's class with Lafayette holding his hand.

"Are you in our English class Mon amour?" He asked. Mulligan smiled.

"Sorry sweetie, I have a extra class. My English class is next." Lafayette pouted and Mulligan kissed him. 

"Well what class are you doing?" Hercules tapped his noise.

"Secret." Lafayette pouted even more and kissed the others cheek.

"Well see you after class Mon Cheri." Mulligan said goodbye and went straight for the library. He entered and a teacher stood there smiling.

"Ah, you must he Hercules Mulligan. Oui or non?" Hercules gulped.

"Um, oui." She smiled and led him to a table where many books were spread out.

"So shall we learn basic French?" She asked. 

"O oui." The teacher smiled.

"May I ask. Why all of a sudden did you decide to learn French?" Mulligan smiled and blushed at the thought of Laf.

"My boyfriend is French. He is from France. I love him." The teacher smiled and opened her mouth.

"Well when you see him say je t'aime. It means I love you," Mulligan nodded and took out a note book and took notes. "Ça mean this and that. Very easy, non?"

"Oui, easy." Mulligan was happy just to learn this.

"S'il vous plait. It means if you please or just please. Now repeat these two words." Hercules looked at her and nodded.

"Ça, s'il vous plait." She nodded.

"Trés bien, Hercules. Now let's try some other basic French. I regret nothing is je ne regrette rien." Hercules took for notes down. The lesson went on for an hour and then it ended.

"Thank you for helping me learn. À demain." The teacher smiled and waved to Hercules. Then he quickly rushed to the nearest shop and grab something to eat. Then he ran to English and had another boring lesson. After that he went to grabbed lunch.

"Mon Cheri. Wait up!" He heard a familiar french accent. He turned around and opened his arms. Someone quickly wrapped their arms around his neck and kiss him. Hercules knew this was his boyfriend. Both pulled away and smiled. 

"Um.... Je t'aime..." Hercules smiled. Lafayette's breath got caught in his throat. Did Hercules really say that? 

"Je t'aime aussi Mon amour." Hercules smiled. Then he could hear someone trying to catch up. He had a feeling it was Alex or Laurence. He quickly hid and waited. Lafayette was confused until he seen Alex run and Hercules duck more down. 

"Hey Laf! Why did you run...."

"Boo!" Hercules jumped out scaring Alex.

"Oh my George Washington!" That was all Alex could yell. Hercules was laughing and Alex started to hit him.

"Je ne regrette rien." Alex froze and Lafayette's jaw dropped.

"What did you do with Hercules Mulligan?" Lafayette asked. Hercules started to laugh more.

"Non. I am Hercules Mulligan. What do you think my extra class is?" Laf froze and a smile beamed across his face.

"Mon dieu! Your taking French lessons!" Hercules nodded and Laf couldn't stop hugging and kissing him. Alex rolled his eyes.

"When you guys stop giving each other love I would like to get lunch." Then a growl came from Alex's stomach. All started to head to a small café for something to eat.

"Do you think Madison will be okay?" That was a very out of the blue question. 

"I hope so. He really doesn't deserve that." Both Mulligan and Lafayette looked at Alex and agreed.

"I think Burr went to go see if Madison was okay. I'm not quite sure about Jefferson." Alex shrugged and all walked in the café.

"Well if it ain't Alexander Hamilton." Alex turned his head and seen Jefferson sitting there.

"Hello Jefferson." He sneered. Jefferson sighed.

"You all ain't getting a table in her. It's full but if you want you can join me."" Lafayette shrugged and sat down at the table. Mulligan done the same.

"Oh no. I'm not sitting there." Alex protested.

"You sat by me when we went for coffee." Jefferson reminded.

"Ye. I wanted coffee. I was tired." Alex growled. Jefferson gave an annoyed sigh.

"Look HamilTrash. It's either you sit here or you go some where else and remember it's lunch hour so you won't hardly get a place anywhere." Alex sighed and sat at the table. He had to sit next to Jefferson. Thomas found this a great place to tease Alex. 

"So Jefferson you heard anything about Madison." Lafayette just wanted to start conversations.

"Um ye. He's fine. Just a little sick. Burr said he will look after him. But knowing him he'll have a girl over." Jefferson smiled. All started to get in to conversation. Thomas smiled. Great time to wind Alex up. He had a feeling Alex like him because of the drunken confession but he didn't like him back, of course. Right? Jefferson put a hand on Hamilton's leg and gripped it. Alex held in a yelp. Thomas smiled at this. 

"So Jefferson when us that girl friend of yours coming over?" Mulligan asked.

"Well this weekend. She's busy with school all week. So this weekend when we go out again." Mulligan nodded. Alex wanted to punch Thomas because of what he was doing. Lafayette started to talk and Alex kept his mouth shut. Soon Jefferson started to act weird and started massage his leg making Alex wanting to moan instead of laugh or yelping.

"Alex, mon ami are you okay?" Alex quickly nodded and smiled just for Lafayette to stop asking questions. Lafayette nodded still a bit unsure. Soon a waitress walked over and asked what they would like.

"Just some crepes and water." the waitress wrote in down and turned to Mulligan. Alex was trying to hit Jefferson's hand away and trying to get him to stop.

"And you sir?" Jefferson smiled .

"Just some mac'n'cheese and any soda. I don't mind darling." Alex felt a pang of jealousy. No he can't feel that. The girl laughed and looked at Alex. 

"And you sir?" Alex gulped and began to speak not knowing Jefferson's intentions.

"I'll just have a turaaaa!... No i mean just a turkey sandwich pleeeeeease." She gave him a strange look but nodded and went away. Jefferson smiled. While Alex felt humiliated.

"Mon ami whats gotten into you?" Lafayette ask the two across from them looked at him strangely. 

"Nothing. I just feel a cramp in my leg and foot. That's all." Jefferson wanted to laugh and Alex wanted to die. Soon Alex could hear his phone and looked at it. It was from an anonymous number. It read meet me at your work place. Alex shuddered.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The work place is horrible. Especially when your boss is an abusive step father. But don't worry a worried ex and a new frenemy will save the day.

Alex was heading to the back of the bar and headed in. Alex seen Jess just at the end of her shift.

"Hey Alex. Glad you're here." Alex nodded and said bye to Jess and she headed out to her mother's car. He started his shift and served drunken idiots.

"Hey love. Get me scotch please." Alex quickly poured a glass and turned around. As soon as he turned around he almost dropped the glass.

"G g George King!" Alex was confused.

"Hello Alexander. So you got my text." Alex held his breath. 

"You sent that?" George nodded. 

"I know your secret. I over heard you and Lafayette speaking in the park. If you want me to keep my mouth shut then I want something." Alex looked around and made sure his step father wasn't around.

"What do you want?" George smiled.

"I want hundred dollars per week." Alex's eyes widened. How could he make that much money each week?

"How can I make that much?" George finished his scotch. He shrugged.

"Well I'll just tell everyone. Don't worry." George got up and went to walk out.

"Wait! I'll.... I'll think of something. I'll have your money by Sunday." George smiled.

"Great! Well bye bye Alexander!" Before Alex could call George names he felt someone hit him in the back of the head. He hissed in pain.

"Get back to work Alexander. I'm not paying your college and ten dollars for nothing!" Alex quickly got back to work.

"Sorry sir." Alex was scared to speak up. He just got back to work. Soon his stepfather walked away and Alex sighed in relief. He carried on working until it was one o'clock and that's when Jake came and took over.

"Bye Alexander!" Jake yelled. Alex waved and started to walk home. But someone grabbed his arm. He heard a hiccup.

"Where do you think you're doing?" Alex cringed.

"Y you mean where do I think I'm going." Alex felt his cheek sting.

"Watch your stupid mouth." Alex nodded and felt his wrist getting grabbed. Alex was letting himself get dragged away. He was going to regret this. His stepfather was drunk and he was going to beat him senseless. All of a sudden Alex could hear yelling.

"Hey Alexander! Love! I was waiting for you! I thought I would wait for you!" Alex felt happy. He thought he wouldn't be this happy to see his enemy. Thomas fucking Jefferson.

"Who are you?" Alex's stepfather asked. Jefferson smiled.

"Oh I'm just here as a surprise for my boyfriend. Because he works here." Alex smiled and headed towards Jefferson getting his arm away. His stepfather rolled his eyes and walked away. Alex hugged Jefferson.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Alex was hugging Jefferson very close.

"So Alex let's get you home. It's a good job your ex worries  a lot about you." Alex knew he was talking about Laurence. 

"Well thank you. If you hadn't come then I don't really know would have happened." Jefferson smiled. 

"Glad I could help. Now let's go." Alex followed him to his car. Jefferson opened the door for the smaller. Then he got in the car and drove them back to their dorm. Alex stumbled out his car and to the dorm doors. Jefferson followed. The halls seemed very quiet so everyone must have been asleep. Jefferson opened the door when they got to their dorm and made sure Alex was in. Then he headed to his room but felt someone grab his  hand.

"Um Jefferson... I'm still a bit shaken up. Can I stay with you?" Jefferson smiled. 

"Ye. Come on lets go to bed." Jefferson took his shoes off and went into his room then stripped to his boxers. Alex blushed.

"Um." Jefferson rolled his eyes.

"We're both men. And I'm too tired to think, (Just like me. It's like one o'clock.)" Alex nodded. He was tired as well. Alex stripped to his boxer as well because he was too tired to go to his room and grab nightwear. Jefferson grabbed his hand and dragged him to bed. Alex didn't care. As soon as his head was on something he fell right asleep. Jefferson lied on the bed and pulled the cover over him and Alex. This was nice. Jefferson smiled and put a arm around the smaller mans waist. "Night Alex." Jefferson for some reason could admit on thing. He loved Alex with his heart.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson is concerned about Alex. He tells Washington because Alex will listen to him, probably.

Jefferson and Alexander were still asleep. It was early and classes didn't start until another two hours. Alex laid on Jefferson's chest and Jefferson's arm was around his waist. Someone just had to be awake. Lafayette woke up and couldn't get back to sleep and he was wide awake. He didn't want to wake Mulligan because it was too early. Laurence was fast asleep. Last night he asked Jefferson to pick Alex up because of course he still worried about Alex. Lafayette would be a liar if he also didn't worry about Alex being in town very late at night. It was still a good job Jefferson was willing to pick him up at one o'clock. Lafayette had just finished his cup of coffee so now he was going to see it Alex made it home. When he got to their dorm and check if the door was open. It was of course. Lafayette was going to give Alex a big lecture then Jefferson. He headed to Alex's room and peered in it. No soul was in there. Odd. Did Jefferson pick him up or left him? 

"Jefferson did you...." Laf froze. He looked at the sight. He just wanted to scream. The scene is too cute. Lafayette quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket and took it out. He quickly got the camera and took some snap shots. He was glad he was the only one that knew of Alex's little crush. Laf put his phone away and went to go the door but jumped when someone spoke to him.

"What are you doing?" Jefferson asked. Laf gulped.

"Well I came to check on Alex. And I can see he's okay. So bye." He was about to run out when Jefferson spoke up. 

"You can't tell anyone about this.... Not even..." Lafayette cut him off.

"I know Alex is Alexandra. Don't worry. Yours and Alex's secret is safe with me, mon ami. But just before I go. Ask your self this. Do you like Alex because from what i can see, you must have some feeling towards him." With that the French man walked out. Jefferson looked at Alex and kinda wanted to wake up to this everyday. He really wouldn't mind. But what if he really didn't like Alex for who he was. What if it was only when he dressed like a girl? Jefferson went with that idea. He didn't want to admit he was falling for his enemy. Jefferson slowly drifted back into sleep. Half an hour later he woke up but just cuddled Alex. Not soon after Alex woke up. Jefferson pretended to sleep.

"J Jefferson?" Alex asked. No answer. The he realised what he was lying on, his enemies chest. Alex tried to get away but Jefferson tightened his grip around him. Alex did everything to get away, he thought Jefferson was in a deep sleep. Alex finally slid from the grip and got out the bed. He was very quiet or trying to be. Jefferson couldn't help but smile. Alex got to the door and opened it. He got out the room and went to his. From there Alex got dressed and got very thing ready. Then he started to make coffee. Quickly he grabbed two cups and made Jefferson a cup. Then once it was all done he took the cup into Jefferson room and left it on desk then he went out the room. Alex quickly drunk his drink and went out. He was going park to relax. When Alex got to the park he seen a group of girls and they were talking about how to get out of assignments. He noticed these girls were from his college.

"If I would find someone to do my assignment. I would pay them." The girls agreed and Alex got an idea.

"I'm sorry. But I couldn't over hear you're looking for someone to do your assignments. I'll do it if I'm getting paid." The girls smiled.

"Alexander right. Thank you we'll all pay you ten dollars each." Alex nodded and they just wrote down what assignment that needed doing. The girl were willing to pay him up front knowing Alex wouldn't double cross them. Then they gave him their dorm number and what day it needed to be done. He promised he would get them done and the group said good bye. Forty dollars. He made forty dollars. He was happy. Alex then headed to his first class and just say in the class room starting to assignment. By the end of the first class he finished the first one and was on to the second one. Alex then spent his whole lunch working on the second assignment. Mr Washington's class was last and Alex rushed to it. 

"Hello son." That was what Washington said as Alex walked in.

"Not your son." Alex took his place. A couple of minutes later people started to walk in. George King smiled at Alex. He just glared. Jefferson walked in and sat next to Alex. Madison didn't look so good. Burr was talking to Madison trying to get him to go back the dorm. 

"All right let's start. Today we will discuss the American Revolution and the political grounds." Mulligan raised his hand and Washington was glad someone was asking a question. Soon after Mulligan and George King got into a heated debate about the American Revolution. Like they were apart of it. Alex was trying to pay attention but Jefferson was distracting him by poking him with a sharp pencil or just kicking him. That lasted for the rest of the class until it ended and Alex ran straight out the class. Jefferson stayed behind to speak to Washington about a concern.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington being an over protective father.

"What is it Jefferson?" Washington asked. Thomas knew he was doing the right thing.

"Sir I wanted to raise a concern about Alexander." Washington stopped what he was doing and was listening.

"Go on." Jefferson sighed.

"Well I've got told Alex works for his stepfather. Correct?" Washington nodded.

"Well did you know what time he goes and comes back from work?" Washington was now worried.

"No. I do not. In lighten me please." Washington was standing up straight and had worry and concern written in his eyes.

"He goes to work around eight on and gets off work at one o'clock. Do you know where he works?" Jefferson wanted to know if Washington knew how much danger Alexander could be in.

"No." Washington was now in full father panic mode. 

"He... He works at a bar down town." Washington slammed his hand on the desk making Jefferson cringe.

"He what! Tell me the bar name and where I can find it? I'm going to make sure if Alex is okay at his job." Jefferson told him and then he was free to leave. Did he do the right thing? He thought so. 

"Hey Jefferson! I just got told your girlfriend will be joining us again for drinks!" Thomas smiled and turned to see Madison.

"Jem! Yes she is." Madison smiled and asked Jefferson if he wanted to hang out at his dorm with Burr. 

"Burr is hiding from the English guy who's trying to kill him." Jefferson laughed and both headed to Madison's dorm. When they got there both witnessed Burr kissing Theodosia good bye as she left with a smile on her face. 

"Ooooooooo Burr got a crush." Both chanted as he blushed and Theodosia laughed. 

"Bye James. Bye Thomas. See you tomorrow Aaron." With that she left. Burr waved and let the two in. Thomas was surprised at how clean their dorm was. 

"Nice dorm." Madison smiled and told him to take his shoes off.

"Ye. Madison will ask you that. He cleaned the floor." Jefferson gave out a grone and took his shoes off. James did the same. Then all went and sat in the couch to talk. But it was mostly Madison and Jefferson winding Burr up about Theodosia being over and them kissing. Burr almost started to strangle Jefferson. The hours passed and it turned eight.

Alex was already at work. He had gotten dressed and started to walk ages ago. He said bye to Jess and started to shift. Today was a little more rowdy. Men would flirt with Alex and try and touch him. Some were successful but got slapped. Washington had just entered the bar but Alex didn't notice. When Alex was forced to go out from behind the bar and give drinks to some idiots. One man tried to get a little too physical with Alexander and Washington wasn't going to allow it. Alex asked the man to stop but he wouldn't. Alex tried hitting him but that was no use.

"Come on." The guy said. Alex was struggling. 

"Let go of him." Washington growled. Alex closed his eyes. He still didn't realise it was Washington. 

"Or what?" The guy challenged. Washington grabbed the man by the collar and dragged him off Alex and looked him in the eye. 

"You don't want to know," the guy gulped and apologized. Then George turned to Alex. "Son open you eyes." Alex was happy when he heard that.

"Mr Washington. Thank you.... I should get back to work." Alex turned and got back behind the bar.

"I'll stay. I'll drop you off and make sure these people don't touch you." Alex felt safe. Every time someone tried to touch Alex Washington would glare. So for the rest of the night Alex was left. When one o'clock came along his shift was over.

"Thanks again Mr Washington." Before Alex could start walking home, Washington stopped him.

"No Alex. I'll drop you off." Alex wanted to protest but was stopped when Washington gave him a look. George opened the car door and Alex got in at the other side. Then Washington started to drive him back.

"Why did you come here?" Alex asked.

"Well someone was concerned about you. I don't blame them. Why are you working there?" It was Alex's turn to answer a question.

"Well my stepfather is paying for me to go to collage. If I stopped working then I would have to pay him back in another way for letting me go to college and I couldn't get another job." Washington felt bad. Soon they came to the dorms. Alex said bye and he got out, running to the dorms. 

"How can I.... Wait I could," Washington smiled. He started to drive home and hoped Martha was still awake. He rung her. Thank the heavens she was. "Hey Martha. I want to adopt one of my students. How would you like that?" Martha squealed.

"Oh George. I know he maybe really older but I would love to call one my son.... Wait is it that Hamilton boy?" She asked.

"Yes." Martha squealed again.

"Oh. I would love that. We can start tomorrow." Washington agreed and carried on driving home. 

When Alex got in his dorm he got his nightwear on and started to begin the third assignment. Jefferson heard tapping of a keyboard and he sighed. He got out of bed and went into Hamilton's room. Jefferson was very tired. He took Hamilton's laptop. Saves the draft and closed it then he grabbed Hamilton and dragged him to his room.

"What are you doing?!" Alex yelled.

"If I left you, you would have carried in typing. In my opinion this will stop the stupid typing." Alex sighed and gave up. He slowly fell asleep. Jefferson did the same.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes can be beautiful.

Alex this time was the first to wake up. Jefferson had tight hold of his waist. That was kinda bad. Alex still thought Jefferson hated him and was only messing with his feelings. He was about to slip out the grip when Jefferson turned around wrapping his other arm Alex's chest. Now it was time to freak out. Alex struggled but to no avail. Then he held his breath as Jefferson groned. Thankfully he stayed asleep. Alex needed to think of a good plan. Then he got a good idea. Alex switched to his girl voice and whispered sweet nothings in Jeffersons ear. For some reason it put a smile on Jefferson's face and he rolled over taking his arms from Alex to a pillow by him. Alex sighed and went into his room. Then strated to type. 

"Lexy....... Don't..... Go....." Jefferson mumbled into the pillow. Then he shot awake. His breaths came out as puffs of air. He looked beside him prepared to see Alex but didn't. Then he heard the annoying sound of someone's fingers hitting keys on a computer. Jefferson got up and dressed in a white dress shirt, a purple jacket and jeans. Then he walked to Alex's bedroom and opened the door. Alex's eyes were glued onto the screen. Jefferson faked cough. 

"Mmm. Ye?" Alex looked at Jefferson. He sighed and walked in the room, grabbing Alex's glasses off the desk and put them on him.

"You need to wear your glasses more. You used to wear them all the time in high school." Alex shrugged. It was actually because of Jefferson he stopped wearing his glasses. 

"Well.... I stopped wearing them." Jefferson was confused. He knew Alex did indeed need them but why did he stop wearing them? 

"Why?" Jefferson asked as he sat on the bed.

"I didn't ask for a counsellor. Jefferson." Alex sounded like he was mocking the other. Jefferson growled.

"I asked a question Hamilton. Now tell me " Alex gulped and shut his laptop up. Then sighed.

"I stopped.... Wearing them because..... Mmmm." Jefferson didn't hear it.

"Speak clearly. I'm not joking Alexander." Alex swallowed and looked at his hands.

"Because... Of you." Jefferson was not suspecting that. Ye he did make fun of Alex grow wearing them.

"Did.... Did I take it to far?" Alex sighed.

"Yes. You did." Then he carried on typing.

"Ham.... Alex do you want to go for coffee?" Alex stopped and stared at the screen. He had finished the third one. Yes. Maybe coffee would be nice. Alex shut up his laptop and started to find fresh clothes. Jefferson was frozen. Alex thought Jefferson had gone. Once he found a green hoodie and some black pants. Alex removed his top and slipped his hoodie on. Jefferson had the chance to walk out but he didn't. Why? Alex grabbed some underwear and took his pants off. Jefferson looked away. Alex got fresh underwear on and his new pants. Jefferson looked back in time to see Alex throw his hair up. Then he turned around and froze.

"How long were you there for?" Alex just asked.

"I've just come in as you threw your hair up." Alex nodded and took his glasses off. Then he headed out his room with Jefferson. Then both headed out for a cup of coffee. A Starbucks was near by. Both were quiet on the way there. When they got in their Alex asked for the strongest coffee, while Jefferson asked for a caramel coffee. Once they got their coffee they got a table and started to drink.

"So is Alexandra coming out on Saturday?" Jefferson asked with a smirk.

"Yes. She is. She has too." Alex sighed and took a sip out of his coffee. 

"Well, think of it as a date." Jefferson almost laughed.

"Haha. Right Jefferson." Both laughed and drunk their coffee. 

"So what time do we have class?" Jefferson asked. Alex looked at his phone. Jefferson didn't remember him grabbing it but okay. 

"We should leave if we want to make it to our first class." Jefferson nodded and both quickly went to their college. 

"Well I'm heading to my lesson.... Bye Hamilton." Jefferson was about to walk away when Alex stopped him.

"Thomas wait!" Jefferson turned around.

"What u..... Alex quickly connected their lips. He couldn't help it. Then Alex pulled away. Jefferson stared at Alex.

"I.... I'm so sorry." Alex ran for it. He just ran to his class. He had tears running down his face. This couldn't have been happening. He walked in the room and the teacher let him go the toilets to calm down. Alex then looked at himself in the mirror. He's an idiot. He's gotta avoid Jefferson. He's going to kill him. Alex went back to class. 

Jefferson was kinda excited to get to Washington's class. He wanted to see Alex. When he got there nearly everyone was there. He sat in his usual seat and waited.

"Alright everyone....." Jefferson got Washington's attention.

"Mr Washington! Where's Alexander?" He hadn't come to class.

"Alex told me at lunch he wasn't feeling well so he's missing this class." Jefferson nodded and sat through the class. At the end he ran straight to his dorm and opened the door. Alex wasn't there. This annoyed him.

"Thank you so much Alexander." He had just passed the USB stick containing the work to the girl. She took it and her friend came up behind her.

"Hey Alex. You wanna come in?" She asked. Well his shift didn't start until a couple of hours.

"Sure." He walked in the dorm. They all had a chat. Then Jenny, one of the girl's name, went in to get a present for Alex. Diana walked to Alex.

"Can I thank you in another way?" She asked. Before Alex could answer she kissed him. Alex pushed her away.

"Wow.... I, um..." Diane quickly held her hand up to her mouth.

"I'm so sorry.... You're already seeing someone." Alex nodded. It was a lie. Jenny came back in a gave Alex some chocolates. He looked at his watch and told the girls if he was going to make it to work then he'd have to go.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George King may be mad but he ain't heartless.... Sometimes

"Thanks again Laurence for dropping me off and picking me up." It was one o'clock and Alex had asked John to pick him up. He had also asked if he could stay in his dorm so he could avoid Jefferson. 

"No problem." Laurence smiled.

"So... Are you and Peggy going out?" He sighed and had a saddened look.

"Well.... I asked her out and she said no...." Alex just mouthed O. The ride was silent until they got to the dorm. By then Alex had fell asleep. Laurence laughed and got out the car. Then he picked Alex up. He closed his car door and walked to his dorm. When he got in his dorm he laid him on the couch. 

"Hey Alex wake up." Laurence gently shook his awake. Alex woke up. Then John said they will have to share Samu Alex agreed and Laurence let him lend some night wear. Once he was dressed he went into Laurence's room and got in the bed.

"Hey.... Laurence." John hummed.

"Ye?" Alex turned around so he was facing him. 

"Do you ever think back to when we were together?" He asked.

"Sometimes.... What about you?" Laurence asked.

"Here and there.... But now I'm falling for the wrong guy." Alex told with honesty.

"Who Alex? You know you can tell me." Alex looked at him and opened his mouth. 

"Ye. I know.... But...." Alex went quiet.

"Alex just tell me. Please." He sighed and began to speak.

"Fine... I think... No I know I like Jefferson." Laurence almost yelled but stopped his self.

"Y.... You know it's kinda too late he's going o..... No Alex. Tell him. Really. If you don't tell him now you'll regret it... You'll stay up all night thinking of what could have been.... When we broke up I thought, did I do the right thing.... I knew I did because let's be honest our relationship wasn't the best... Was it?" Alex smiled.

"You're right.... It wasn't healthy." Laurence agreed.

"You're right. If a relationship is toxic then it's better to not have it. We argued. We did fight a lot. We.... I took it too far. We both made mistakes but after we broke up we were the best of friends. Look we don't argue. We talk like friends do. We smile and joke like friends. So I'm staying.... Go for it. Just go for it." Alex just sighed.

"Do you know why I asked to stay here?" Laurence shook his head.

"No. Why?" Alex started to shake and tears came into his vision.

"I.... Jefferson..... He invited me to coffee this morning.... After we headed to classes but before he left.... I stopped him..... I.... I kissed him." Laurence now had to yell.

"You what?!!" Alex covered his ears.

"Sacrè bleu!" Lafayette yelled from the other room. 

"Laurence shut up!" Mulligan yelled. Then both men went back to sleep. 

"Sorry Alex.... But... That surprised me." Alex sighed and covered his face in embarrassment.

"Sorry Laurence..." Now Laurence felt bad.

"No no Alex.... Lexy come on. Please stop crying." Laurence hugged his best friend.

"I just.... I want to be by his side... I want to kiss him... But I screwed up." Laurence started to calm Alex down. Lafayette woken up again and headed to Laurence's room.

"Laurence it's...." He froze. He could see Alex nearly sobbing.

"Hey... Laf." Laurence tried to play it cool.

"Mon dieu, Alex are you okay?" He came in and knelt down.

"Is it okay if I tell him?" Laurence asked. Alex nodded.

"What is it?" Lafayette hoped Alex didn't kill George King.

"Alex kissed Jefferson." Lafayette was shocked. 

"No way, really?" Alex nodded. That was a surprise.

"Are we having a sleep over in here?" Mulligan asked.

"It can be." Laurence suggested.

"Come back to our room. We have an extra bed." Lafayette got up and helped Alex out. Laurence followed. Mulligan got back into bed. So did Lafayette. Both started to cuddle. Alex and Laurence took the other one. 

"Bonne nuit, ma chérie." Lafayette said.

"Bonne nuit, mon amour. Je t'aime." Mulligan started to fall asleep but he heard a small je t'aime aussi back. Alex found it cute. Laurence fell asleep not soon after.

"Hey Alex... You awake?" Lafayette asked. 

"Ye." Lafayette smirked.

"So, you kissed him... You still coming out for drinks as Alexandra?" Alex sighed.

"I have too. Unless he tells everyone. Then my reputation is ruined. Jefferson gets his revenge. And I'm the creep who dressed as a girl." Lafayette rolled his eyes.

"Give Jefferson a chances. I think you'll be surprised." Then Lafayette fell asleep.

"What does he mean by that?" Alex asked him self. He shrugged and started to fall asleep in to a dream world of before his mother's death and his happy life. It turned bad quickly. The hurricane. Everyone dead. He tried to help people. He really did but he couldn't reach them. He couldn't. 

Alex shot awake. It was now morning and he was pouring with sweat and tears. Alex sighed and got up. Then he tooled in the halls and ran to his dorm. Once in his dorm he jumped in the shower got a fresh pair of clothes and went for a walked. Today was off. Alex coughed. Then that cough turned into gagging then that turned into him throwing up in a big. He was sweating. He was very warm. Alex sighed and headed to his dorm. That was until he bumped into George King and Charles Lee.

"Hamilton! Your looking disgusting as always. So are you forgetting about Sunday." Alex shook his head. Before George could talk Alex ran to the nearest bin and through up. He started to get dizzy and almost fell over.

"Let's go." Lee mumbled. He walked away but George sighed. He went to Alex and helped him.

"I'm not heartless." He told and helped Alex to his dorm and into bed.

"Thanks." Alex said.

"I'll inform your teacher's of you absence. So non get worried."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sickness. It sucks. Jefferson is actually being helpful.

Alex was sick for the whole day. And the next day. Jefferson tried to see if he was fine but Hamilton locked his door. Alex was up and down all night. He would be throwing up in the bathroom and then he would rush back to his room.

It was Friday night. Alex was starting to feel better. But he was still throwing up. Jefferson laid in bed. That was until he heard Alex quickly get out of bed and rush for the bathroom. Then Jefferson heard throwing up but instead of hearing Alex rush back to his room he heard a thump. Odd. Jefferson got up to check on him. When he got to the bathroom the door was closed. And locked. 

"Alex you alright!" He shouted. No answer. He started to try and get the door open.

"Alex! Alex! You're scaring me! Open the door!" Still no answer. Jefferson started to walk back then ran to the door, putting his whole weight on the door. That broke the lock. He quickly opened the door and seen Alex on the floor, sweating like a pig. Jefferson couldn't leave him there. Quickly he picked Alex up and brought him to his bedroom. This was the first time in two days he had seen Alex and Alex looked like crap. Jefferson took anything that would heat Alex more off. So now the boy was left in his underwear. Then he went into the small kitchen and got a glass of water ready and a towel. He soaked it then rinsed it. He then walked in the bedroom and put the glass on the desk. Then he started to dab the water on Alex's head and body, hoping it would cool him down. Then he threw the towel somewhere. Jefferson then grabbed the cover and got a thin blanket. Then he got in the bed and straight away Alex snuggled into Jefferson.

"Night Alex." Jefferson fell asleep. Morning came and it was finally Saturday again. Jefferson woke up first and got out of bed. Then he started to make Alex something light and some paracetamol. Then he went into his room and put everything on the desk. Then he took the cover off Alex and slowly started to shake him.

"Mmmm..." He was still kinda asleep. Jefferson smiled.

"Wake up Lexy. You need to take this medicine. Come on." Alex groned but slowly opened his eyes. His body froze when he seen the one he was meant to avoid. Jefferson took the paracetamol and passed them to Alex with a glass of water. He put the medicine in his mouth and took a big gulp of water. Then Jefferson handed him breakfast.

"Thanks..." Alex mumbled. Then he started to eat. He felt a lot better. Jefferson smiled and leaned forward to feel his head. Alex was a lot cooler. Good. 

"So.... You've been avoiding me Hamilton.... Why?" Alex looked at his bowl.

"Um.... You know why...." Alex hoped he had a chance to run.

"You finished with that baby?" Baby! Alex was confused. 

"Ye." He handed it to Jefferson and Jefferson went to put it in the sink. Alex quickly got out the bed and went to run for it but Jefferson caught him and grabbed him.

"Oh no you don't." Alex was struggling. Trying to get Jefferson's arms from around his waist. 

"Let go Jefferson!" Alex was still trying.

"No!" The struggle went on until there was a knock. Jefferson sighed and let go of Alex. Alex ran into his room, while Jefferson answered the door. When he opened it three smiling men stood outside.

"Bonjour Mon Ami. We come to see if Alex's is feeling better." Lafayette told. Jefferson stood aside.

"Hey Jefferson. Where's Alex then?" Laurence asked. Thomas growled. Why should he know? 

"In his room. He's been avoiding me for two days." Mulligan patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry." He told. Jefferson's eyes widened.

"I'm not!" Laurence gave a distasteful look. No way. Is Jefferson really this heartless? 

"Well, we came to...." Laurence stood up.

"You should be worried! This involves you!" Jefferson sighed. He grabbed some shoes and his coat and put them on. 

"I'm going." He told. Laurence was getting more pissed.

"Where?!" Before Jefferson left he turned around.

"Burr and Madison's dorm." Then he walked out.

"Laurence!" Lafayette yelled.

"Well sorry!" He yelled back and sat down in a mood. Mulligan stood there not bothered until he heard Alex's door open. He smiled. Lex was standing there confused.

"Is he gone?" He asked. Voice still weak.

"Who? You mean Jefferson?" The other two had only just realised Alex had come out his room.

"No the imaginary man.... Yes Jefferson." Mulligan nodded and Alex walked out in a fresh set of clothes. 

"Mon Ami! How you feeling?" Alex shrugged.

"Better... I guess." He walked to the couch and sat down. Laurence smiled.

"Have you talked to Jefferson at all?" He asked. Alex shrugged again.

"Shrugging isn't a answer you know." Alex wanted to scream.

"I know Hercules. I'm just annoyed. I know Jefferson by now. He's messing with me. One minute we're friends the next we're enemies.... It just frustrates me so much." He put his head in his hands. Everything was so wrong. His life was wrong. Everything bad had happened to him. Losing his family to death. His father walking out. He going to a horrible man. His feelings and ex's. Alex had been through so much. He couldn't take much more.

"Hey it's okay. Look at it this way. He could be fighting with you twenty four seven." Mulligan told.

"He's right Mon Ami." 

"I'm agreeing with those two. At least it's not really bad." Alex shrugged and Lafayette handed him a pillow. 

"Thanks." Alex shoved his face in it and screamed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We need Smut up in this house. You don't like then skip this chapter. But if you do grab some popcorn and enjoy.

There will be smut. Don't like don't read. Do like do read. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Everyone was at the bar. Hercules and Lafayette were making out. Burr was on the look out. (Totally normal). Madison sipping his drink while trying to make conversation with Jefferson. Alexandra was just looking down at the drink. He was as far from Jefferson as possible. The Schuyler sisters, Maria and Laurence were talking and having fun. 

"So Thomas... Did you and Alexandra have a fight?" Jefferson looked at Madison then at Alex.

"Ye.... We did." Madison sighed.

"Really. Maybe you should make up for it. Go and kiss her. Tell her you love her. Tell her it was never a mistake to meet her. I'll tell you what. She wants to hear you care." Jefferson breathed and took another small sip. Then he got up.

"You're right." Madison smiled and mumbled I know. Jefferson walked over to Alex. Alex of course noticed this.

"What do you want?" Alex asked. His face filled with sadness and regret. Jefferson sighed and grabbed him by the face then kissed him. It was a loving kiss. Then it got heated and Alex quickly wrapped his arms around his neck. Soon they broke apart. 

"I love you. Damn Alex. I don't care how many times I say it. I love you. I am so glad you kissed me. I wanted to know you liked me back. You just happen to make the first move. Please believe me baby." Alex was kinda frozen. Tears made their way down his face. Then a grin made in in his face.

"I love you too." Alex leaned up to his cheek and kissed it. Both turned to see Lafayette holding a thumb up. Alex almost broke character with his normal laugh. Laurence kinda glared. Only Lafayette knew about Alexandra being Alexander. Alex smiled and kissed Jefferson again. 

"Should we have a few drinks?" Alex nodded. Jefferson grabbed his drink and drunk it all. Alex finished the drink and asked the bar tender for another one. 

"Hey Burr! Stop hiding and have fun." Mulligan yelled. Everyone were having fun. The Schuyler sisters were laughing and joking. Then Peggy was talking to Laurence. Then Angelica and Lafayette pushed Laurence and Peggy into eachother chanting kiss. Everyone found it funny. Well not Laurence or Peggy. Soon almost all of them were drunk. Laurence once again was the sober drive. And Eliza was the other sober driver. 

"Alexandra, Jefferson, Lafayette and Mulligan. I'm driving you four. Maria, Angelica, Peggy, Burr and Madison are in Eliza's car." Laurence told. Everyone said good bye. Jefferson was holding onto Alex the whole ride back. When they got back Lafayette told them to wait out side their dorm. Which they did and he came back with something that he slipped in Jeffersons pocket.

"Good luck Mon Ami." Then he walked back to his dorm. Alex was confused.

"W what is it?" Jefferson felt it then smirk.

"Something. You wanna find out." Alex nodded then felt himself being pinned to the door. The he kissed him. Soon Jefferson pulled away.

"Can we go inside?" Alex asked. Jefferson chuckled. He opened the door and pushed Alex inside. 

"Come on baby. Let's go to my room." Alex nodded then paused. 

"But, what if you haven't fell for me me? Did you just fall for Alexandra? Not the real me." Jefferson sighed and took Alex's mask off and kinda broke it. He didn't care. He threw the mask in the bin and kissed Alex. 

"I love you. I love the way you act tuff but underneath you're a scared orphan. You're smart. You have talent. Damn you speak French. Many don't know French fluently." Jefferson smiled and hugged Alex then kissed his neck. That made Alex moan. Jefferson smirked and slowly backed up with Alex into his room. Then he shut and locked his door, just in case any of the drunk crazy people come to their dorm. Quickly Jefferson pinned Alex to the bed and let his hand slide up the dress Alex was wearing. 

"T Thomas~..." Alex groned again. Thomas was nipping Alex's neck leaving bitemarks and a little bruises. This was new to Alex. It was new to Thomas. But both knew what to do. Jefferson was holding Alex's hips. This was a great feeling for both of them. Jefferson couldn't wait anymore. Quickly he took of the dress and took his shirt off. 

Burr was running to Jefferson's dorm to hide. Madison was trying to calm down a crazy English guy. Lafayette got a text and he rushed, hoping to get Burr before he got to the dorm. It was too late. Lafayette seen the expression on his face. 

"Burr..." Burr shushed him. They heard unpleasant sounds.

"They're..... Doing it." Lafayette almost laughed but Laurence came running down the hall panting.

"You should have seen that guy. He was going to hit Madison if he didn't move." Laurence explained. Then he heard.

"I know ew." Burr mumbled. 

"Why are we still here? Let's go." Lafayette laughed as he closed the door of the dorm.

"Wait what about Alex?" Laurence asked.

"Don't worry he's not here. Let's go." Lafayette was rushing them away.

Alex had tears rolling down his face. Thomas was still. He didn't want to hurt him. That would be sad.

"Shhh.... It alright baby.... Just relax." Alex nodded try to relax. How could he relax?! This was his first time. The guy was an added surprise. Alex wrapped his arms around the others neck.

"R ready." Thomas nodded. The pace was slow. But it was picked up and Alex was a moaning mess.

"Hehe... You look cute." Alex tried to glare.

"Screw off Jefferson," Thomas sniggered and kissed Alex. That shut him up. When they broke apart Alex was panting and Jefferson groned. "C close..." Alex breathed hard and moaned. 

"Me too." Not soon after Alex moaned and came. Jefferson groned and thrusted (hehehe thrust. Okay back to the story) and came. Both panted and smiled at each other. Then Thomas pulled out and took off the rubber sheath and threw it in the bin. He collapsed next to Alex. The smaller man snuggled into the taller. 

"Night." Alex mumbled. 

"Night baby. Sweet dreams." Alex fell asleep. So did Thomas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Do I have any regrets?   
Non.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I regretting this now? Nope. A big fat nope. I'm not regretting anything.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George King is king of the bitches!   
> Wait am I allowed to say bitch...... Ye. I'll say that's a okay. 

Alex groned as he woke up. At first he was confused to what happened until he realised he was snuggled into someone's chest. The events of last night came back to him. Alex was happy but a voice in his head told him it was the alcohol. Jefferson was drunk last night so what if he didn't mean it.

"Morning." Alex almost jumped. Thomas was awake smiling. Alex smiled back.

"Morning. Um... I'm going to the bathroom." Jefferson grabbed onto Alex's waist and closed his eyes.

"Stay." He mumbled. Alex rolled his eyes.

"I really need the toilet." Jefferson groned and let go of him. Alex got up but was knocked back down when a pain hit his lower back.

"Oh ye. Was last night your first time with a man?" Jefferson asked. Alex pouted.

"Yes." He growled. Jefferson laughed.

"Well you're gonna have trouble standing. Wait there I'll get you some pain killers. That might help." Jefferson got up and headed to the bathroom and looked in the small cabinet. He grabbed two pain killers then headed to the kitchen for water. He came back with them.

"Thanks." Alex took them and gulped down the water.

"Do you regret last night?" Jefferson asked out the blue. Alex spat his water out. Then looked at Thomas.

"No! Not at all! What makes you think that?" Alex was hurt. Jefferson sighed and grabbed the water putting it on the ground and dragging Alex back down on the bed.

"Let's just sleep more." 

"No. I need to pee." Alex told. Jefferson let go of him and let him go the toilet. Alex limped to the toilet. Thomas waited then Alex limped back out and closed the bedroom. Then he walked to the bed and got back in. Jefferson snuggled back onto Alex.

"No Mon Ami!" Lafayette had a headache and he was trying to stop Laurence from going to Alex's dorm. 

"Why not?!" Laurence yelled. Lafayette was holding on to his arm. And because he wouldn't let go Laurence just dragged him along. 

"Because! Jefferson and Alex... I mean..." Laurence stopped and looked at Lafayette.

"What do you mean Alex and Jefferson?!" Lafayette kinda laughed.

"I was meant to say Alexandra." Laurence shook his head.

"No. I know you meant Alex. Your a terrible liar." Lafayette sighed.

"John.... Mon Ami.... It's not my place to tell you." Laurence sighed and headed to the dorm. Lafayette had once again grabbed his arm and begged for him to go back to their dorm. 

"I really don't see a problem." Laurence told as he finally made it to the dorm. He opened the door and walked in. With a French baguette holding on to him begging. 

"Mon Ami Alex's isn't here. Let's leave." Laurence shook Lafayette off making him fall. Then he headed to Alex's room. He slowly opened the door and looked in. Sure enough, Alex wasn't there. Laurence then headed to Jefferson's room. He slowly opened the door to find a shocking sight. Alexandra's dress was on the floor but Alex was the one in the bed. Laurence closed the door and turned to Lafayette.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." John told Lafayette as he dragged him out. The French baguette gave a nervous laugh. Laurence slammed the door and dragged Lafayette all the way to their dorm so he could explain.

Thomas had heard the door slam. Which was odd. Alex on the other hand was back asleep and didn't hear it. He just snuggled more in to Thomas. Nothing was more cuter than the man by his side. Thomas couldn't help him self. He kissed Alex on the cheek. Alex groned and his eyes opened. Then he looked up and smiled.

"I'm glad to see this is not a dream." He told. Thomas laughed and kissed his lips. 

"How about we see a movie tonight?" Jefferson asked. Alex smiled.

"I'll like that... Wait I don't have enough money." Jefferson chuckled.

"Silly. I'll pay for you." Alex was about to protest but Jefferson shushed him. Alex smiled and slowly got up. Then he grabbed his underwear and slipped them on. Jefferson smirked.

"What are you looking at?" Alex asked. Jefferson shrugged.

"You." Alex got up and limped to his room. Thomas quickly got his underwear and slipped them on. Then he got up and got fresh cloths on. Then he walked out. 

"Jefferson! I will kill you!" Thomas laughed and poked his head into Alex room. He laughed because Alex had only just realised the bitemarks and bruises along his neck. 

"Oh ye. I done that. Well wear something to hide them." Alex glared.

"I don't like wearing turtle neck..... J just get me some bandages." Thomas walked to the bathroom and looked through the cabernet until he found some and got them out. He quickly gave them to Alex and sat on the bed. 

"So Alex... What movie do you want to see?" Alex was wrapping the bandages around his neck.

"How about that movie that just came out?" Jefferson thought.

"What love Simon... Why?" Alex looked at him.

"Well I need confidences." This was more confusing.

"Why?" Alex secured the bandages. 

"I... Need to... Come out to a.... 'family' member. And I just want to see that movie." Alex grabbed a hoodie and some pants then put them on. Then once he was done he started to limp out. 

"I'm just going the bathroom hang on Alex!" Jefferson called. Alex hummed. Then someone knocked on the door. Alex groned and limped all the way there. Then he opened it.

"Hello wonderful Alexander. So you have it?" George smiled. Alex was freaking out.

"I... I only have seventy on me." George gave him a look. Then sighed. 

"Seeing as you have been ill I'll made one exception. Give me the seventy." Alex limped to his room and came out with seventy in his hand. Then he passed it to George. He smiled and took it. He then rushed off.

"Snobby son of a bitch." Alex mumbled. Then he shut the door. Jefferson then just came out the bathroom.

"Should we spend the day together?" Alex nodded and Jefferson stepped towards him, picking him up.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait! Laurence is jealous!! Wow!

"So to sum it up.... Alex is Alexandra." Laurence's and Mulligan's jaw dropped as Lafayette finished. 

"So Alex is.... And Jefferson..." Laurence still was shocked and Mulligan burst into laughter. 

"Don't tell him I told you. Just pretend you don't know. It can be a secret." Laurence just sat there.

"How?! How am I supposed to pretend?! My ex. My best friend. Is with Thomas fucking Jefferson!" He jumped up as he yelled. Lafayette quickly got on his feet and yelled back.

"Well you have to! Yes! They maybe dating and yes Jefferson was an ass! But Laurence you're acting like a child! Don't ruin your friendship!" Lafayette barley yelled at anyone. This shocked Laurence and Mulligan.

"Laf..." Mulligan got up and sat his boyfriend back down. Lafayette way angry. Laurence should just support his friend. 

"I'm going!" Laurence yelled. Laf yelled back.

"Fine!" Laurence stormed out and slammed the door. Laf was upset. As Laurence stormed down the hall he seen Jefferson with Alex in his arms. Laurence got pissed. Wait. Why pissed?! Is he jealous. Laurence shook that thought and faked coughed. Alex seen him and told Jefferson to put him down. He did. 

"Laurence what are you doing here?" Alex asked. Laurence scrunched his fist in a ball. 

"Nothing." He growled. Alex was surprised by this. 

"John what's wrong?" Alex asked. John was even more angry. How dare he ask what's wrong? He should know. 

"Nothing! Just leave me alone, Alexander!" Laurence pushed pass Alex, making him fall on the ground. Laurence stormed off and Alex was hurt on the ground. Jefferson kneeled down.

"Baby. You okay?" Jefferson asked. Alex nodded feeling his heart almost break. Why would Laurence do that? Jefferson picked Alex up.

"W where we going?" Alex asked.

"To see why Laurence did that." He was heading to his dorm. When they got there, Jefferson knocked. Mulligan quickly answered. Laf was so angry that he was crying but he had calmed down. When he seen Alex he felt happy.

"Mon Ami, how are you?" Jefferson walked in and sat Alex on the couch. 

"Why is Laurence angry?" Alex blurted it out. Laf froze.

"Wha...." Jefferson cut him off.

"He pushed Alex of the floor and stormed off." Laf just gave an annoyed sigh. 

"Well today he went to your dorm to see if you were okay. I tried to stop him but he still seen you and Jefferson. He dragged me back to our dorm and made me explain. As I was explaining Mulligan woke up. So he got angry and he yelled then I yelled. Then he stormed off and I think that's everything." Alex nodded and sighed. Jefferson got an idea.

"I think he's jealous." Jefferson told. Alex was about to shake his head but Laf joined in.

"I think he is as well. To give such a reaction means he must be jealous." Alex sighed and got up.

"I'll go and see he is okay. Wait her Thomas." Alex kissed his cheek and Jefferson smiled. Alex quickly walked out the dorm and headed to the parking lot. When he got out to the parking lot he seen Laurence sitting on a bench outside the parking lot. He headed to him and sat next to him. 

"Hey." Laurence said.

"Hi.... Laurence are you okay?" He sighed.

"Alex.... I'm sorry I just feel...." Alex sighed.

"John be honest. Please. Are you...." Alex was cut of by Laurence kissing him. Alex shoved him away and Laurence covered his mouth.

"Alex.... I I'm sorry." Alex looked at his hand.

"John... I don't feel that away about you anymore. I moved on. Alex I love you as a fri....." Laurence ran off.

"Laurence!" Alex yelled. He ignored him and ran. Alex sighed and ran after him. Laurence was faster and Alex couldn't find him. He went back to Lafayette's dorm. When he walked in Alex went straight to Jefferson and kissed him. 

"So, what happened?" Laf asked.

"So.... I think he is jealous." Alex told. 

Laurence had ran all the way to Peggy's dorm. He banged on the door like a mad man. Peggy sighed with annoyance not knowing who it was. 

"What..... Laurence?" She had opened the door and seen a destressed Laurence.

"Hi Peggs. Can I come in?" She nodded and stood aside.

"Laurence what's up?" She asked. Laurence sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. 

"I kissed Alex. He's moved on and I kissed him." Peggy said oh. Then he looked up and tears were dropping down his face. 

"Oh, Laurence honey. Come here. Alex has moved on. He wasn't treating you well and you weren't treating him well. You need to move on as well." Laurence got angry again.

"No! He did treat me well. He was so kind and honest. He was trying to make up for his bad relationship with Eliza with me! I treated him badly! Now I've lost him for good!" Laurence started to cry. Peggy got close to his face and smiled.

"Laurence dear.... I have been thinking about it..... Can we give us a try?" Laurence froze but smiled.

"Y yes....  We can..." Peggy hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Don't focus on Alexander. Only on me. Okay." Laurence nodded and calmed down. Both fell asleep on the couch together. When Angelica walked in she smiled at the sight and got a cover. 

"Both of them are dummies. But a cute dummy couple." She laughed and walked out the dorm to give them privacy. 

Laurence was ready to move on. If Alex can do it he can.


End file.
